Trickster
by bamchickawow
Summary: LuNa.Little bit of ZoRo. What happens when Nami and Luffy meet a strange girl? How does this girl effect Nami? Two by two the Straw Hats are being captured! And when will they meet the admiral? T just incase Manga Spoilers Ch 345 and up!
1. Coral Wall Island

Authors Note: Some small things are made up just to fit the story. This is before the whole ghost ship thing but after Franky joins the crew!

Chapter 1 Follow the Smile

"LUFFY! If we get out of this alive I'm gonna kill you!" The navigator of the Thousand Sunny yelled. Currently the Straw Hat Pirates were running from the Marines. Again. They were on a unknown island and very pissed about yesterdays events.

Yesterday

The famous Straw Hat crew had their Log Pose crushed when they were heading for the merman island. The Marines had somehow found them while they were sailing open water and decided to send hundreds of cannon balls flying their way. Luckily most of the cannon balls were either bounced off a rubber stomach or sliced in half by swords.

Except for one cannon ball that manage to slip by the captain when he was ogling the Government ships mascot, Blooey the Beluga. The cannon ball manage to hit near the helm where Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, was trying to steer the ship from going into the wrong currents and crashing into some huge coral reefs.

The explosion from the cannon ball sent the navigator flying onto the deck. When Nami 'landed', her left arm was across her chest. The same arm that had her sisters bracelet and the Log Pose on it. When Nami got up she found that she had a sharp pain shooting up across her wrist to her elbow and that her same arm had pieces of glass jabbed in. The navigator clutched her arm and ran back to the helm to steer the rudder back on course. Nami didn't have time to ponder where the glass came from until the Thousand Sunny was out of danger.

It was a miracle the ship hadn't crashed into any of the giant forests of coral in the water while Nami was on the deck. The current water they were sailing in was known as the Coral Scrap Currents. In this part of the Grand Line there were huge coral reefs right below the water and powerful currents all around them. There were hundreds of currents twisting in out of the coral. There were three currents that could guide you through the coral without any damage being taken to the ship. One of these currents would take you to the Calm Belt where tons of sea monsters resided. The other two would take you to a island. The two islands that you might be lucky enough to get to would be the merman island or Coral Wall Island.

Luffy had seen what had happened to Nami. Immediately rage surged through Luffy. He was angry at the Marines and him self. He had been to busy thinking how cool it would be to have a mascot and had let a cannon ball soar past him all the way to his nakama. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Yelled the captain. His fist rammed through the hull of the Marines ship. Luffy's fist rocked the boat causing the Marines navigator who was struggling to keep the boat in the right current, over board. From lose of their navigator the Marines swerved right into the coral reefs. The boat began to sink, everyone was jumping into the water to escape from drowning. Luffy's arm had retracted a while ago which left him free to smile and wave at the poor marines as their ship sailed through the current.

"Nami-san! Are you all right?" Rang through Luffy's ears. Then he realized he had forgotten about Nami. After Luffy had ran over to the helm, he saw that everyone except Robin, who was standing outside the group of people, was huddled around Nami. Before he could push his way through the crowd, he heard his navigator yell out. "Move! I can't see where were heading!" Instantley everyone moved aside, giving Nami a good view of the front of the ship. Nami had a frown of concentration on her face as she stared ahead. She was wearing the same shorts and t-shirt she wore in Skypiea, the only difference this time was that her left arm looked slightly swolen and had small cuts all over it. Luffy was staring at her arm for some reason, there was something bothering him about her arm besides the fact that she was badly hurt.

"Nami maybe you should take a break from steering for awhile. I need to check your arm ." Chopper said timidly. He was afraid that she was going to yell at him. Chopper had been studying Nami's arm while he, Franky, Ussop, Sanji and Zoro, had been crowding her. Judging from Nami's face it look like she was going through a lot of pain. He figured that her arm was at least sprained or maybe even broken. "Nami! What the hell is up with this current!?" Yelled the ex-pirate hunter.

His out burst only got replied from a kick to the face by the resident Love Cook. "Shut it! Marimo! Can't you tell Nami-san is in pain!?" This was only the beginning of their fight. Everyone had pretty much gotten so used to their fighting they just ignored it.

"Chopper I can't take a break right now, were on a very dangerous current. If this boat goes to far to the left or right, our ship will be turned into scrap pieces of wood." Nami replied to Chopper. Chopper mearly nodded meekly. "Navigator-san, how long will it take for us to reach the next island?" The crews archeologist asked. "umm well you see…..I'm not sure… I think we are on the wrong current." Nami replied quietly. Everyone on board just stared wide eyed at Nami. Even Sanji and Zoro stopped their fighting, to turn and look at Nami. "What? What do you mean?" Franky the cyborg stuttered. "Wrong current? Oh God ! Were heading to the Calm Belt!" Ussop began to panic. "Oh wow! We finnaly get to sail on the Calm Belt!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"No. I know for sure we aren't heading to the Calm Belt. That current we passed long before we met up with the Marines. But the current leading to Merman Island was right next to the current leading to Coral Wall Island. I think when I fell onto the deck, the boat must have swerved onto this current." Nami said, dashing her captains hope of going to the Calm Belt and getting a monster to be the Straw Hat Pirates mascot.

"Coral Wall Island? I heard about that place. Theres a giant wall of coral rising out of the water surrounding the island except for the two entrances. One of the entrances is surrounded by fleets of Marine ships and the other isn't because barely anyone has survived the currents to get through the entrance." Franky pondered out loud.

"Let me guess we are going through the entrance that barely anyone has gotten through." Ussop said. Nami only nodded. Ussop then proceeded in running around screaming 'oh God oh God were gonna die'.

"No were not Ussop! Not with Nami here to guide us!" Luffy, who had observing the conversation the entire time, reassured Ussop. Ussop merely looked at Luffy, blinked and started running around in circles, this time saying "oh Lord oh Lord save me!"

Nami, who was smiling at Luffy's faith in her was replaced by a vein starting to pop on her temple at Ussops reaction. "Shut Up!" Nami yelled then pounded Ussop on the head before quickly regaining control of the rudder.

"Hey! It's sunset that means its time for dinner!" Luffy yelled out loud. "So it is." Sanji said after taking a one last puff out of his cigarette and stared at slowly descending sun. "Well come on guys, I'll go make us some dinner." Sanji said as he took out a pouch and dropped his cigarette in.

"Great!" Yelled Franky. "I'll get the colas!" Everyone but Nami proceeded to the kitchen. Luffy stopped and realize Nami wasn't following. He turned around and asked "Nami? Aren't you coming?"

"Remember Luffy. I have to make sure we stay on course." Nami only smiled at her captain. "Well ok. See ya in a while." Luffy waved, then turned around and headed towards the kitchen. Luffy was a bit sad that Nami couldn't come, but he that thought disappeared when he smelled the delicious scent of Sanji's baby back ribs.

After Dinner

Pretty much everyone at dinner was still having a good time without Nami there except Luffy, who when had finnaly satisfied his hunger started to wonder about Nami. Luffy decided to go give her a plate of food. So Luffy took a plate from the cabinet and manage to use his food stealing abilities and grabbed the last baby back rib without anyone noticing. Everyone at the table was laughing so hard at Franky's ridiculous poses, that they failed to notice a certain captain sneak out the door.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy yelled as he ran up the stairs leading to the helm while trying to balance the plate. Nami who had been staring at the stars with a map in her lap, looked at Luffy in surprise.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" Luffy only gave a his goofy smile and said "bringing you food, duh!" Nami smiled in reply. Luffy walked over to Nami and held the plate out in front of her. "um Luffy my hands are kinda of full right now." Nami said. Luffy blinked once then twice. "Oh let me steer while you eat then!" Luffy said as he set the plate down on the floor. "Alright." Nami said. Nami steered the ship with one hand and pointed to a certain constellation. "Ok see those stars in the shape of a banana?" Luffy stared at the sky for moment then turned to Nami. "That's not a banana it's a smile!" Nami then gave out a laugh. It had been a tiring day, she felt at ease when she laughed.

Luffy grinned. Today had been hard on Nami. He was glad he could make her laugh. After Nami had finished laughing. She stilled smiled and said "Yeah. Follow the smile!" Luffy grinned even more and took control of the rudder as Nami sat down to eat. While glancing between the stars and Nami, Luffy noticed that Nami was trying to move her left arm as little as possible. "Nami. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from the cannon ball." Luffy said sadly. "Don't worry about it Luffy, you were probably busy protecting someone else." Nami said. This only made Luffy feel guiltier.

"hmmm I can see the walls of Coral Wall Island, Luffy!" Nami announced happily. Nami had finished eating a while ago, and had started to relax and lean against the railing, because Luffy had insisted he continue steering because it was fun. "Hey me too!" Luffy shouted with excitement. The rest of the crew were still down in the kitchen, having a party.

Franky, Ussop and Sanji then burst through the kitchen door. Ussop had confetti hanging off his long nose. "Hey guys! Why are you up here?" Ussop shouted from the deck. "More importantly why are you two alone up here?" Franky asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "What!? Nami-san! You wouldn't betray me for Luffy would you?" Sanji burst out crying. Nami just sighed at Sanji's behavior while and said "nothing was going on" Luffy frowned a bit a Nami's responsed but forgot about his sadness almost instantaneously 

"Oh cook-san! Can you please get me a glass of water?" Robin's gentle voice came from the kitchen. Immediately Sanji stopped crying and his eyes turned into big hearts. "Of course Robin-chan!" Sanji then went into the kitchen. Then Chopper came out after Sanji went into the kitchen.

"Oh Nami I really need to look at your arm." Chopper said eyeing Nami's arm. Nami was leaning against the rail with her right arm clutching her left just above the elbow. The pieces of glass were gone and the little cuts had stopped bleeding. Nami nodded and replied "yeah! My arm's really staring to hurt now. Luffy could please steer for a bit longer? We'll be there in about 20 minutes."

Luffy nodded with a big grin. "Ok!" He practically yelled. Then that thing that had been bothering Luffy again, showed up once more. Then it hit him. "Nami wheres the Log Pose?" Nami's back froze up. Nami was currently sitting cross legged on the floor with Chopper tending to her arm. Nami gave out a nervous laugh. "Well you see…um.. the Log Pose broke when I fell." Nami said nervously. "What!?" Ussop, Franky, Chopper and Luffy yelled out at the same time. Their eyes were popping out of their sockets.

"So how are we gonna get to Merman Island?" Franky asked while trying to block out Ussops screaming. "Luckily, the coral walls at Coral Wall Island bock out the magnetic field the island gives out, so all we need to do is get another Log Pose from Coral Wall Island and it will lead us to Merman Island. Though there is a slight problem…" Nami said the last part quietly.

"What problem?" Chopper asked who had started to bandage Nami's arm. "Well you know about the two entrances to the island? Well the entrance were using right now is only entrance, so we can't exit the island through here. We have to go around the island to the entrance guarded by the-"Nami winced at the pain shooting through her arm that Chopper was bandaging. "-fleets of Marine ships."

"yeah so? I can just destroy all those ships." Luffy said confidently. Ussop had stopped screaming to yell at Luffy. "Are you insane!? There isn't just one fleet! Theres at least 4 of them! That means hundreds of ships!"

"Im with Luffy!" Franky said cracking his knuckles. "huh?Why are there so many ships there?" Luffy asked confusedly.

Chopper smiled at this. "Because Coral Wall Island is famous for their coral that speeds up healing! When you ground up the coral into a powered and put it on cuts the wounds heal in less than 3 days!" Chopper exclaimed proudly. "Oh so the Marines want the coral for themselves." Luffy said while taping his chin with his index finger.

"Right and on top of getting past the Marines we have to go back to the very beginning of Coral Scrap Currents to catch the current leading to Merman Island." Nami said now that her arm was fully bandaged.

"Oh Nami you sprained your arm, so make sure to be careful with it or you might break your arm." Chopper said to Nami. Nami nodded. "Thanks Chopper!"

By now the Thousand Sunny was sailing past the coral walls and into the harbour. It was around midnight so it was dark making it hard to dock the boat. There were two docks. One of them had a big Marine boat in it. By the looks of it, it was at least captained by an admiral by the size of it, Nami observed. Nami thought she would get a better look of it in the morning when it was light out. Nami directed Luffy to dock the ship in the docks opposite of the Navy boat. She then commanded Zoro, Sanji, and Franky to take down the sail with their pirate mark on it, just in case the villagers weren't friendly to pirates.

After the long night, the Straw Hat crew decided to go to bed.

Morning

"Ahhhhhh!" Nami said as she stretched. Nami always woke up at early in the morning to watch the sunset. It was her favorite part of the day. Nami started to walk up to the figure head of the ship. To her surprise she found her captain frowning and staring at the sunset.

"Why are you up so early?" Nami said from behind Luffy. Luffy replied "Oh nothing just bored of sleeping." Luffy said with a disheartened sigh. Nami smiled at her captains response but that changed to a small frown at her captains sad voice. "Luffy? Whats wrong." Nami said with concerned voice. Her captains strange behavior worried her.

"Its just….It's just.." Nami was starting to think there was something seriously wrong with Luffy. Then Luffy exclaimed tears in his eyes. "I can't sit on this figure head! Its to pointy!"

Pow!

Luffy was now on the ground with a huge bump swelling of the side of his head. "You moron!" Nami yelled at him. "I was actually worried about you!" Luffy was a bit shocked at Nami's display of emotion but the smiled. Even Nami was bit shocked that she daid that out loud. "Sorry Nami!" Luffy said. "yeah well don't do anything like that again ok?" Nami said trying to recover from her pervious outburst. Luffy nodded and grinned at Nami, all she could do was smile back.

"Will you two shut up!?" Zoro said as he burst through the door leading to the mens sleeping quarters. Behind were the half-awake male crew members. Robin also came out of the womens room and leaned against the door frame, giggling at everyone but mostly Zoro in his boxers.

"Yeah. Could you two save your flirting when everyone isn't sleeping?" Ussop said groggily while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

" WE -THEY- WERE NOT FLIRTING!" Sanji and Nami both yelled at Ussop. "ok ok" Ussop said putting his hands up in defense. He then murmured quietly "sure sounded like it" "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Once again Nami and Sanji yelled. As Nami and Sanji prepared to beat up Ussop. Zoro asked "Should we go look for a Log Pose now" Zoro had been told what happened last night by Franky.

"How about we go to the town square and decide what we should do from there?" Robin asked. Everyone (except Ussop, Nami and Sanji cause they were busy) agreed to this.

Town Square

The crew had been caught by the owner of the dock and had to pay the fee fro docking their ship. Strangely enough, the owner didn't recognize them as the pirates that had 'declared'war against the government. He didn't even recognized Luffy who had a 300 million bounty on him. Even stranger neither did any one else on the streets recognize them. The crew found this quite weird. By the time the crew reached the square most of the shops had opened.

"What is up with this place?" Franky said as he looked around at all the different shops and bars. There seemed to be more bars then restaurants in this town. The town did have a sort of scary gangster look to it. "It is strange indeed." Robin said in agreement with Franky.

"well it just works to our advantage if no one recognizes us." Zoro said, not really caring.

"Last night I saw a big Marine ship in the docks next to us. I haven't seen one Marine all day." Nami said, who was probably the most suspicious of the crew. "Same. The only wanted posters I've seen are photos of pirates that died years ago." Ussop said.

"They should at least recognize me!" Luffy pouted like a two year old. "This place doesn't seem very 'updated'." Chopper said. Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

"well enough about the town. We still have to decide what were all going to do." Robin said breaking the silence. "well I'll go restock on food." Sanji said.

"And I'll come!" Luffy shouted. "umm no Luffy. You can go with Ussop while I go check out that ship at the docks. After that I'll look for a Log Pose." Nami said, grabbing Luffy's rubber ear and pulling him to Ussop. "Awwww man!" Luffy groaned.

"Well I go with Sanji, I need to get some more cola's anyways." Franky said. After that Robin said she would try and find out more about the town, Zoro still needed to get a new sword after the sword (he got from the shop keeper in Logue Town) broke while fighting CP9. Chopper said he saw a clinic on the way to the square and he wanted to see if they sold any of the healing coral.

Just as everyone was about to split up, they heard yelling from a bar nearby called the Crooked Crab. A women was yelling at three Marines to get out of her bar.

"Geez, women we protect this town from pirates and to thanks us you yell at us?" One of the Marines said. He had greasy brown hair and was very tall and skinny. "Protect us? The only thing we need protecting from is you guys!" The women screamed back at them.

"Watch it women!" Another Marine said. He had short black hair and was very fat. He pulled out a club, to threaten the women. The Straw Hat crew had been watching the entire time. The captain decided to put a end to this.

"Hey you Marines, look over here!" Luffy called out them. When the marines turned their heads to look at him, Luffy stretched his arm and punched the fat marine. The two other marines, were so shocked they gave out loud girly screams. The third marine who looked a lot like the tall skinny marine, pulled a whistle from his pocket and blew it. Immediately 20 marines ran out side the Crooked Crab, prepared to fight.

Luffy began to throw his arms towards them, when Nami used her right arm to grab his. "Luffy stop! We can't fight them here! You could bring buildings down and hurt innocent people." Luffy brought his arm back down to his side. "So what do we do then?" Luffy asked Nami.

"RUN!" Nami screamed as she and the entire group ran thorugh the streets. The crew was running down a street when they came, a road that split into four different roads. The crew without thinking split up. Sanji and Franky into the middle right path, Ussop and Chopper into the right path, Zoro and Robin into the middle left path,and Luffy and Nami down the left path.

Too bad for Nami and Luffy they took the only path that led to a dead end. The marines realized they were going to reach a dead end so they decided to follow them.

"Luffy, if we get out of this alive, Im gonna kill you!" Nami said to Luffy as she stared at the marines in front of her. They had reached the dead end. With no were to go and they couldn't fight them because they might damage the surrounding buildings, that could collaspe on them.

"Surrender! Who ever you are!" The leader of the marines yelled at them. Luffy and Nami slowly raised their hands in a defeated gesture. Suddenly out of now where a smoke bomb landed in front of the marines. The bomb went off. The smoke was so dark that Nami had to hold on to Luffy's arm because she couldn't see him or anything else.

Then through the screams and yells of the Marines, Nami heard a girls voice whisper to her. "Get the rubber boy to pull you and him to the roof top." Of course Nami obeyed the voice she didn't have much choice.

Nami was still holding tightly onto Luffy's arm, then she whisper to Luffy. "Luffy grab the ledge on the roof and pull us up there." Luffy replied "ok!". Then Nami felt her feet being lifted off the ground.

Nami covered her mouth with her shirt to keep the smoke out of her lungs as she breathed. Before she knew it Nami was on the roof top staring down at the smoke filled alley below.

Then she heard that same voice that saved her and Luffy from the marines.

"That was fun!"

Authors Note: Hey this is my first multicoated one piece fic! I continue if I get at least three reviews per chapter! I cant promise that all chapters will be as long as this one was. Also the whole 'nobody recognizes them' thing, I will try to explain in the next chapter! Also there is an made up character so yeah! Please Read and Review! 


	2. Tori

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoy **Read and Review Please!**

**Disclaimer :** No matter how many times I ask Santa he wont give One Piece to me! Oh well at least I own Tori and the Shadow Crown group :)

Chapter 2

Tekiya Torrikusuta

Nami and Luffy turned around instantaneously. Standing there was a girl who looked to be around twenty years old. She had her black hair tied in a pony tail and her bangs were on either side of her face, her bangs length reached to the tip of her nose. She wore a black tank top, white cargo shorts that stopped just after her knees and a white cap, the caps peak was facing the same direction as her back.

Nami immediately noticed a tattoo of a crown encircling her right arm, just above her wrist. 'What would someone like her be doing here?' Nami asked her self.

"My names Luffy!" Luffy said to the stranger while also interrupting Nami's thoughts. "Yeah I know." The girl said casually. "Huh?" Luffy said, puzzled by her statement. "You already know me?" Luffy asked. Nami was eyeing to girl suspiciously. "I wouldn't say know. I've seen your wanted poster before." The girl said.

"How's that possible? This town doesn't have any new bounty posters from this year, well more like decade." Nami said questioning the girl. "Unlike most of the people on this island I actually travel around." The girl said calmly, as if sensing Nami's suspicions. Luffy quickly noticing the tension building between the two girls, asks the mysterious girl her name.

"My name? Oh yeah, sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tekiya Torikkusuta. My friends call me Tori for short." Tori smiled at Nami and Luffy. "Alright, Tekiya-san we should probably get going now." Nami said while practically dragging Luffy to get him to follow her. Tori frowned at Nami's use of her name. "You can call me Tori, ya know?" Tori said to Nami who was walking away with Luffy. Luffy was currently waving and smiling at Tori as Nami dragged him behind her.

"Oh there's no need Tekiya-san since we will probably never meet again. Thank-you for saving us!" Nami said without even turning around as she kept walking. "Right now you guys are walking to your doom!" Tori had to shout at them because they were already on the next roof. Nami stopped and turned around to face Tori. Luffy had stopped waving and his eyes were full of questions looking for answers.

"What are you talking about Tori?" Luffy shouted across the rooftop. Nami frowned at Luffy trusting her word so easily. Then they heard Tori shout back. "This isn't exactly the best place to talk about _it_. Come follow me and I'll lead you to my place." Luffy looked at Nami, silently asking if it was ok to follow this girl. Nami sighed and nodded her head. The two began to follow this stranger.

They continued walking along the rooftops. Using Luffy's rubber abilities to carry them across to rooftops they couldn't jump to. Tori explained that the smoke bomb had worn a while ago and that the Marines would probably be searching the streets for them and their friends. Luffy and Nami had protested loudly saying that they should be looking for their friends but Tori yelled at them saying they would be useless to their friends if the Marines saw them. Luffy had said he had taken care of Marine soldiers hundreds of times before but Tori told him yet again it would be useless. She said she would explain when they reached her home.

Nami noticed that they were heading to a very grubby part of the town. That was saying a lot considering that the town square was grubby but this place was very dirty. The air was very smoky and the street walls were gray from the dirt that had collected on the walls. The people that walked the side walks below them were very poor looking. They wore rags and dirty clothes. Finally Tori stopped in front of a big building that seemed to be a apartment complex. She smiled and said "Welcome to my home."

"Woah! You live in that entire building!" Luffy exclaimed in amazement. The building wasn't that better looking than the rest of the buildings there. Nami and Tori just sweat dropped. "umm no. I live in one of the apartments." Tori said. "Awwww!" Luffy said, clearly disappointed.

"So I guess we should go done to the streets now to get in there." Nami said with a sigh. "No we don't. We can just get Luffy to stretch over to that balcony and walk on his back." Tori said while pointing to one of the apartments balconies. Nami and Tori then looked at Luffy expectantly. Luffy just stood there staring back. "Luffy?" Nami said. "Yeah Nami?" He replied. "Mind taking us over to that balcony?" Nami asked once more. Luffy smiled and said "Sure!"

When they reached Tori's apartment, Nami looked at the apartment in amazement. It was so _ordinary_. A bit bare but ordinary none the less. In the living room which was connected to the kitchen, there was a couch and one love seat with a small table separating the chairs. Nami wondered to herself. 'Why would someone with that _tattoo _, live like this?'

Nami also saw three doors. Two of them were closed and one was opened. The one that was opened was the bathroom.

Just then Luffy's stomach growled. "Oi, Tori can I have some food?" Luffy asked with a grin on his face, making it impossible to refuse him. Tori said yes of course, to bad she didn't know the size his stomach.

"So are you going to me why we shouldn't look for our friends?" Nami asked with venom in her voice. She didn't trust Tori because of the way she had the mysterious aura around her and of course that tattoo. Tori nodded then asked Nami to sit on the couch. Nami did as she was asked. Tori sat in the love seat.

" Did you happen to notice a Marine boat in the docks?" Tori asked Nami. "meah! Mumi nuticef ims gebore!" Luffy said while chewing on his food. "Eh?" Nami and Tori said simultaneously. Luffy swallowed and repeated. "Yeah! Nami noticed that before! Right, Nami?" Luffy said looking at her. Nami was a bit surprised. 'Luffy actually remembered what I had said?' Nami asked herself.

"Yeah. I had been planning on scouting around the ship." Nami said cautiously. Nami was thinking about how much she should tell Tori incase she couldn't be trusted. "That wasn't your brightest moment was it?" Tori said casually. "Hey Nami is really smart all the time!" Luffy said angrily at Tori. Nami who was angered by Tori's sarcastic remark didn't let it show. "What do you mean by that?" Nami asked. Tori looked at Nami and said "Do you even now who commands that ship?" Nami then replied "No. Who commands it?" Tori gave out a low chuckle. "Only one of the Governments most deadly admirals. Rumors are that she would have been a Shichibukai if she had been a pirate before joining the Marines." Tori said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"No problem, I could so kick this admirals butt any time."Luffy said confidently. Tori only chuckled Luffy's response. "Let me tell you the main points that the admiral is one of the most dangerous beings you'll ever meet. First of all she's a downright genius. She has outsmarted the smartest pirates that the sea has to offer. Her navigational skills are at John Saidai's level. Maybe even better. Second she's a downright killer. At first she may look like a ordinary person but what ever you do never make that calm smile of hers turn into a frown. You will never want fight her. Also she loves to toy with her enemies. " Tori said seriously. The look in Tori's eye was starting to scare Nami a bit.

Nami then asked. "From sounds of it she just sounds really smart. What makes her a dangerous fighter?" Luffy raised his hand saying "I have a question to! Pick me !" Tori sweat dropped. "Ok Luffy what is it?" Luffy then said "John Saidai was Gold Rogers navigator would that make him the best, right?" Tori replied. "Yeah I guess unless the ad-" Tori was then cut off by Luffy. "Nami since I'm going to be Pirate King that means you're the best navigator!" Luffy said excitedly to Nami with a huge grin on his face. Nami only smiled at Luffy's statement.

"Pirate King? Does that mean you two are together?" Tori asked whle pointing a finger at the two. "What!?" Nami and Luffy said simultaneously with small blushes across their faces. Tori then said "Well you can't be the Pirate _King_ if your not married. So you would have to be the Pirate _Prince_." Tori stated. Luffy was thinking about her words. Then he said "Prince? That's no good, I want to be the Pirate King!" Luffy said then he muttered. "Now I have to find a girl to marry." Tori sweat dropped once more. "You make getting married sound like torture." Tori said. Then Luffy talked again. "That's cause it is! You have to find some girl to marry then you have to spend the rest of your life with that person."

Nami's right fist pounded gently on Luffy's head and said "Moron, its only bad if you marry someone you don't love." Luffy only argued more "But it's impossible to find someone you love and get them to marry you! Look at Sanji!" Tori then said. "Actually the person you love is usually closer than you think." Nami and Luffy just stared at Tori. Tori getting nervous with them staring at her decided to change the subject.

"Now about your question Nami. The admiral is dangerous because she carrys around a cursed spear. People say that she gather two cursed swords and made the blade of her spear with them. Nobody knows the exact effect that those blades have just that she has never lost a battle before. She also has the skills of a master when it comes to staffs and spears." Tori stated.

"Woah! She does sound strong!" Luffy said with amazement. Nami frowned and then said. "Luffy theres no point in getting excited about a pack of lies." Tori frowned. She had noticed the countless looks this girl had sent her and it was not helping her temper. "What makes you say what I've told is lies?" Tori glared at Nami. Nami returned the glare and said "I have enough experience to know that trusting a thief's words can lead to some very bad situations." Tori smirked "Well, Nami-san do you have any proof to these accusations?" Nami eyes opened wide in surprise. She had never introduced her self. But that shock quickly faded away when she realized that Tori could have just seen her bounty poster before like with Luffy.

"So you've seen my poster have you?" Nami said. Tori only smirked right back. "Yes but I've known about you for four years now besides your not answering my question Nami-san." This time Nami was really surprised. 'How did she know my name before my poster came out' Nami thought. Nami calmed down thinking that Tori was just lying more. "Haha" Nami said sarcastically "You had me there for a minute. The reason why I know that you're a thief is that you have the tattoo of the Shadow Crown." Tori smiled and said "So you recognized the tattoo but if you had looked closer you would have realized that the red line through middle symbolizes that I have quit the group."

Luffy who was seriously confused now, spoke out. "What is the Shadow Crown?" Nami answered Luffy. "The Shadow Crown is just a cult of secret thieves and spies. That tattoo shows that who ever has it is a member. Very few people outside the group know about it. Oh and one little red line doesn't mean that your out of the group." Nami glared at Tori. Tori chuckled with that undying smirk upon her face. "Your wrong about one thing. _Only _ people in the group know about the tattoo." Tori smiled at Nami's shocked expression. Then she said sarcastically mimicking Nami. "_ Oh and just because you don't have the tattoo doesn't mean that your not a member."_ Nami still shocked had said nothing. Tori then said " Just because you don't think of your self as one of them doesn't mean _they_ think the same of you."

"Stop it!" Luffy yelled at Tori. His eyes were full of anger. He then through a punch at Tori. It made contact with her right cheek bone, sending her from her chair into the wall behind her. "Don't you ever say anything that upsets my navigator again or I'll kill you!" He yelled at Tori. Tori on the other hand didn't seem that hurt from being punched or slammed into the wall. Tori just stared as Luffy began to approach her. Her hands were twitching. Twitching in excitement but only she knew that.

"Luffy stop!" Nami shouted at him. Luffy turned around the hate from his eyes gone as he looked at Nami. "It was my fault I egged her on to saying those things Luffy and besides she's probably right." Tori then stood up and dusted her self off. "It's my fault to I shouldn't have given into your egging on. I'm sorry." Tori held her hand up to Nami who was also standing up. 'Oh yeah way to blame it on your self' Nami thought a bit angrily but she did shake Tori's hand and apologise.

Now it was just awkward silence. Luffy yawned. Nami looked outside the balcony. It was sunset and everyone was tired. Nami then said they had better get back to the ship. Tori then said that was bad idea because the Marines were probably guarding the ship waiting for them and that their friends probably would have gotten shelter somewhere else.

"Well where do we sleep?" Nami asked. Tori pointed to one of the closed doors and said there. Luffy and Nami both walked into the room. Nami said there's only one bed. Tori said share. Luffy and Nami blushed. Tori said it was either the bed or the cold floor.

"Oh Nami you can borrow some of my clothes to wear to bed." Tori said. Nami then went into Tori's bedroom with Tori. Luffy then stripped of his red vest and sandals. He placed his hat onto the bedpost. Then he climbed into the bed and rested his head on his pillow. He had to wait until Nami came in and switched off the light.

When Nami did come in Luffy was paralyzed at the site of her. She was wearing some baggy gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt that stopped just below her belly button, giving Luffy a nice view of her waist. Her hair was tied up in cute piggy tails making Nami look adorable. Ok sure the clothes weren't that great but Nami sure was. At least that's what Luffy thought. He could feel a blush rising to his face no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

Nami had seen Luffy's reaction and only smirked. Nami flicked off the switch that sent the room into darkness. Nami then climbed into the bed. She was on the other side of the bed. Nami looked across to Luffy. She saw the outline of his chest and the sheets. Wait!? CHEST!? Nami thought. She had no idea why she was getting so worked up at the site of Luffy's chest. She had seen it tons off times before but that was usually when he was fighting. Now they were alone in a room. More specifically alone in a bed with Nami staring at Luffy's chest. 'Dammit stop staring' Nami told herself. But no matter what Nami couldn't bring her self to stop staring. Finally Nami moved her view to the ceiling but all she could think about was Luffy without his vest.

When Luffy felt the opposite side of the bed creak, he face turned as red as a tomato. He turned and looked at Nami's side. He could see her the outline of her body. First her head then her..chest.. And finally the blanket. Luffy stared at the ceiling trying to get rid of the image of Nami in a bathing suit. To bad it didn't work.

'Now how am I going to get to sleep?' The captain and the navigator thought.

_End of Chapter 2_

**Authors Note:** Oh yeah I know I made Tori seem kind of bitchy but she was getting really mad at Nami so she just lost control for a while. Sorry if there isn't enough LuNa in this chapter. I'll explian Nami's connection with the Shadow Crown group in the next chapter. If your one of those people who thinks Luffy is a complete moron, I'm sorry but I don't believe that and that this fic wont have Luffy acting like a **complete** moron. Luffy isn't stupid but he isn't that smart. I think he just childish and he is very empathetic. So please **Read and Review** I would love **Constructive Critism! Remember I only update if I get at least 3 reviews per chapter!**


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own One Piece :(

**Authors Note:****Please Read and Review! If you don't understand the battle plan thing read about the Battle of Thermoplyae….I think it was that battle…..**

Chapter 3

Nightmares

Tori sighed. Today had been a tiring. She had found the 300 million beli and his navigator who was worth 16 thousand belIi. She wondered if the Marines had found their crewmates. 'No point wondering now. I'll just drop by the Marine ship tomorrow and see what's going on.' Tori thought. Tori had just finished giving Nami a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and was already lying down in bed with her hands behind her back. Tori smirked to herself. The looks on Luffy and Nami's faces were priceless when she told them they would be sharing the same bed. It was one of the funniest things she had seen in a long time.

Tori's smirk only grew. She could have offered one of them to sleep on the coach but…. That didn't seem like much fun for herself. Tori was slightly worried that she might have to burn the bed in the morning incase the two decided to get _close._ Tori dismissed the thought because they had both denied being together early on but that didn't mean they denied their _attraction_ towards each other. Of course Tori knew she was probably getting a head of herself. They were friends, _crewmates_. Tori knew very well that relationships between crewmates was never good because if they decided to break up then things could get awkward on the ship or they would refuse to be near each other which made it hard on the crew.

Just because Tori admitted this it didn't mean that it would be impossible for the two to be together. Though it would be a very difficult and _rare._ To be with each other on board a ship they would have to seek the permission of their crewmates and as a lot of people know finding your true love is _rare._ Unlike in fairy tales where the hero rescues his damsel from the evil tyrant that controls her and at the end of the story they proclaim their true love towards each other and are sailing towards the sunset with a 'happily ever after'. Life isn't like that. Life is _reality._ For Tori there was no happy ending, only tsunamis of pain and twisters of sadness. If you were lucky you would never be caught in these storms of tragedies but in this day and age, hearts sunk into the deepest depths of the ocean almost every hour. If you thought about, all over the world people were crying. Some, at death of loved one or at sight of seeing friends and family members being taken off to some foreign land to fight for something they don't understand. For Tori and many other people this was _reality._

Tori shook her head. She should be trying to get to sleep and not be thinking about the _past_. Unfortunately for Tori all she could do when she finally closed eyes was drift back to the _past. _

0 0 0 0

Tori's dream/nightmare

0 0 0 0

_ "So what do we do with them?" A man in a white navy coat asked a man who was also in a identical coat except with all the badges adorned on his coat made him look like an admiral. The admiral heaved a heavy sigh. He looked at the two children. They were sisters. One girl had frown on her face as she continued to stare at him and the man he was conversing with. They were orphans. Last night some pirates stopped by their town. The navy that was stationed there immediately took action. The navy attacked the pirates as soon as they stepped foot in the town. The residents had retreated to the nearby hills, except for a few residents that had no idea what was going on outside. The navy soon realized they stood no chance against the pirates. The navy decided that they wouldn't let the pirates escape. So the navy did the last thing they could do. Sacrifice themselves._

_ So while the other soldiers held the pirates off, a few soldiers planted a huge bomb that would blow up the entire town along with everyone in it. The crowd on hills watched in awe of the giant tower of fire that had replaced their homes. In that crowd were three little girls. Two of them sisters and one a friend. They were all holding hands. The parents of the sister's friends stood behind them. The woman whispered to her husband "Where are Tori's and Koishii's parents?" The man eyes widen. He whispered back to his wife. "Last I saw them was in their basement.. You don't think…?" The woman cried silently._

_ The admiral then shook his head of the past. What's done is done. "I guess they could stay at the head quarters until we find them a suitable home." The officer eyes widen in surprise at his admirals response. "Children? At the head quarters?" The man said as if he could not believe it. 'Children' and 'Marine Headquarters' were not supposed to be in the same sentence. Ever! The admiral nodded. The two stared back at the children. The girl that was frowning was still frowning. Her eyes glared at the Marine soldiers before her. She had long black hair and bangs that stopped just at the tip of her nose. She was twelve years old. Another girl with short blond hair and no bangs clutched onto the twelve years old pants. Unlike her older sister, her eyes were filled with fear. She was ten years old. No one their age should have to lose their parents but the world has a cold heart, the admiral thought._

_0 0 0 0_

_1 year later_

_0 0 0 0_

_ The two sisters ran through the halls of the navy base. They were laughing, having temporarily forgotten their why they were even in a navy base. The black haired girl ran away from her little sister who was trying to 'tag' her. Suddenly the little blond girl stopped running and began to cough and wheeze. Immediately the black haired girl stopped and ran to her sister._

_ "Take deep breaths" The older advised the younger. The blond girl's coughing fit ceased after a few minutes. The two girls notice they were standing outside a conference room. Inside were a bunch of generals discussing battle plans. To Tori, they were just a bunch of old men discussing ways to destroy the world. The door to the room was open just enough to allow the two sisters to peer inside. Inside were some generals looking at a map that was laid across a giant table. On it were what looked to be some toy figurines. One side representing the Marines and the other pirates. _

_ "We use half of the army as a distraction and while that half is fighting the pirates the other half will invade their camp and destroy everything." One man with a long beard said. Tori sniggered at this man's plan. She knew a much better plan after two minutes of listening. After hanging around the base a while she had picked up few things. Like how to invade other countries, how to plan a successful raiding mission and how to plan attacks on land or sea. In short, Tori was a master strategist at age thirteen._

_ Koishii told Tori to shush incase they were discovered. Another general spoke up. He had a short white hair and no beard. He said "Won't we be sacrificing half the army then?" Tori rolled her eyes then thought 'No duh!'. Instantaneously everyone in that room stared at the door, at Tori and Koishii. Koishii slapped her head. Tori sweat dropped and asked "Did I say that out loud?". Everyone nodded. Tori and Koishii stood up. Tori then said "We'll be leaving now." Tori then began to turn her back when a voice stopped her._

_ "I thought I heard sniggering before. It was you! Alright do you have a better plan." The man with the black beard yelled at Tori. Tori found her anger flaring but she kept her cool, at least on the outside. "As matter of fact I do." Tori said rudely to the general and walked up to the table._

_ "Tori! Apologise!" Koishii whispered fiercely to her older sister. "What? I'm only doing what the man asked." Tori replied back. Her sister still pestered her but she ignored it. Tori began silently rearranging the figures on the table. The generals studied the girl in amazement. She had just talked back to one of the fiercest generals in the base._

_ When Tori finished organizing the figures, the generals awe was transferred to the board._

_ The navy figurines were in a shape of _V_. The pirate side was inside the _V_. Tori then explained. "After the pirates are inside the V we will close them in." Tori demonstrated by moving some of the figurines. Now the navy was forming and _O _around the pirates. The generals stood speechless. How could a thirteen year old girl make up a brilliant strategy that they couldn't? Tori then said. "Incase there are any more pirates at their base send about six soldiers and have them plant bombs here, here, here, here, here, and here." Tori said as she pointed to all the 'heres' on the map._

_ The generals found this a great plan and had no objections. The black bearded general even muttered that it was a good plan. So the generals went with the plan. After Tori and Koishii were in their room, the generals got together once more. Except not to discuss battle plans but a girl.  
_

_ "There's no way she'll agree!" Roared a general. "What if we bribe her?" Suggest another. The generals were quiet. Then someone asked. "With what?" The general who had given the idea of bribing her answered. "Her sister. Her sister is going die in two years because she has Leukemia. We'll offer a job as a general and tell her she can use her wage to pay for her sisters surgery. She won't stay with us forever but at least we'll have her for a while." Everyone agreed that was the best course of action. It was decided they would bribe her. On the way out two general's walked together one asked._

"_I thought there wasn't a cure for Leukemia."_

_The other answered._

"_There isn't."_

0 0 0 0

Tori's room present time

0 0 0 0

Tori was struggling in her sleep. She was drenched with sweat as she rolled around in her sleep. She knew what was going to happen.

She was going to see herself become a murderer

0 0 0 0 0

Luffy and Nami's room

0 0 0 0 0

In Luffy and Nami's room, one slept peacefully while occasionally muttering a name, the other clutched the bed sheets.

0 0 0 0 0

Luffy's Dream

0 0 0 0 0

_ Luffy found him self in a familiar place. Luffy was in a room. A room filled with meat. Lots of meat. In fact you couldn't even see the walls because there was so much meat. Luffy decided he didn't want to be stuck in this room. So he did only thing that would get rid of the meat and show him a door. Luffy happily began stuffing his mouth with meat. Luffy eventually found the door after about what seemed like hours but Luffy could not walk over to the door. He had eaten to much making his stomach blow out which made it insanely hard to walk. Luffy gave up trying to reach the door and decided to have a nap. Even if Luffy had made to the door he wouldn't have fit through it._

_ Luffy woke up (he is still in his dream). He looked down at his stomach seeing that it had turned back to its normal size, got up and walked out the door. Luffy reached another familiar place._

_ The beach. Usually in these dreams Luffy would sit down and enjoy the sea breeze while watching the seagulls soar above him. His dreams were usually about his two favorite things, the sea and meat. Except there was problem. Someone was sitting on the beach and they were wearing his hat. _

_ Luffy's hands shot up to his head. His hands felt hair. Hair not straw. He was sure he was wearing it when he was in that room. Luffy walked closer to the person. The person was sitting on the sand with legs stretched out in front of them and their hands behind them supporting their back._

_ Luffy stopped moving forward. He lost his breath for a moment as he stared at a tattoo of windmill and a tangerine on this persons arm. He walked forward a few steps and called a name. "Nami?" The persons head turned around. It was Nami. In a green bikini. Luffy's breath hitched as he gazed at Nami's body. Nami eyes sparkled at the sight of Luffy and on her face was a serene smile._

"_Hey, Luffy."_

0 0 0 0 0

Nami's Dream

0 0 0 0 0

_ Run, run, jump. That was the routine for the fourteen year old thief as she ran across the rooftops. She would sprint across a rooftop then jump to reach another rooftop. The red headed girl had just got a back from a fancy party. Needless to say she had gotten a giant bag filled of stolen goods. The party was a fancy ball for some guys party. It was held a few mansions. The mansion was still quiet close to where Nami was. She need to get away fast incase they soon realized that they had just been robbed._

_ Nami stopped a took a break. She looked over the edge of the roof. She could see the Marines talking to the mansion's owners. Nami sighed. She would have to hide out on this rooftop till they left the street below incase they saw her jumping from roof to roof. Then she saw someone shout "There!" and pointed in her direction. For minute she panicked thinking they had found her. Until she turned around._

_ There was someone jumping onto the rooftop. The figure was in a black coat. Making it impossible to identify them. The Marines began shooting at the figure. Bullets whizzed past the person. Nami kneeled there in shock. The figure was coming closer to her. Then suddenly the person fell over. Their arm was bleeding. Nami figured they had been shot. Nami not thinking rushed over to the person. Nami saw his face it was a boy with brown hair. Nami ripped off the piece of cloak that was covering his bleeding arm. Nami grimaced at his arm. She could see the bullet. The bullet's but was tipping just out of the wound. Nami decided she would have to pull out the bullet then put pressure to the wound. So Nami carefully pinched the bullets but quickly pulled it out. The man screamed in pain but it was for the best._

_ Nami ripped another piece of his cloak and tied it tightly around the mans arm where the wound was. The man clenched his teeth in pain. The Marines had stopped shooting and were trying to get onto the rooftop. The man stood up. He seethed in pain but still got up. Nami stood up with him holding on to his un-injured arm incase he needed support. The man then spoke._

_ "Thank you but I should get going and by the looks of it you should to." Nami tried to speak to the man but he cut her off. "If you ever need anything, look for this symbol on someone and tell them Dave owes you one." The man then pulled up his cloaks sleeve and revealed a tattoo around his wrist. It was the outline of a crown. The man then ran off the roof, into an alley and disappeared. The marines had finally found the ladder leading up to the roof. Nami then jumped onto a ledge just below the roof railing. It wasn't exactly a safe spot but it would keep her hidden from the Marines eyes._

_ Nami heard a gruff voice speaking. "It was the Shadow Cult." Another voice spoke up. "The Shadow Cult, sir?" The voice was very timid. The gruff voice then spoke once more. "The Shadow Cult is a secret organization that is against the government. They steal what ever is needed to take down the government. Some even say that they work undercover as soldiers but that's just rubbish. Everyone in the Shadow Cult has a tattoo of a crown around their wrist usually. Very few people know about their existence. They stole some battle plans from Sergeant Well's mansion who was having party for his sons birthday." Nami heard someone gulp. She guessed it was the timid voiced man. The timid man spoke up "Are they dangerous?" The rough voice then spoke up once more. "Most of them are just thieves but some of them are very dangerous. Ranging from weapon masters to martial artists. Soldier you better get back in line now." The two voices immediately disappeared and Nami heard the echoing of shoes hitting the pavement._

0 0 0 0 0

End of Nami's dream

0 0 0 0 0

Nami woke up with a start. She was panting. Nami laid back down. She lifted her wrist into her view and looked at it. She was almost expecting the tattoo of a crown there. Nami sighed and thought 'I'm of them cause I saved his life?'. Nami wrist then went back down to her side. Nami turned her head and looked at the captain sleeping beside her. She sat back up, letting her back rest against the head board. For some reason Nami found her hands reaching for the captains hair. Even more surprising she found herself _playing_ with his hair. She twirled a piece of his bangs in her hands. Then she heard him mumbling to himself.

_ "_Nami we shouldn't do that. What would the others think?" Luffy sort of _giggled _in his sleep. Nami's eyes narrowed. 'What is he dreaming about?' She wondered. Nami took a closer look at her captains face. There was the faint hint of red sprayed across his cheeks. Once again the captain _giggled_. Nami's vein popped on her forehead. She raised her fist and thought 'I Already have Sanji deal with! Not Luffy too!'. Although Nami was mad that Luffy was having 'dreams' about her, though she couldn't help but feel slightly happy that he was dreaming about her. Nami was just about to punch Luffy in the head when he woke up laughing.

Through his laughs she could hear Luffy saying this "Stop tickling me Nami!". Nami was now confused, wasn't he just dreaming about him and her having s-

"Hey Nami!" Luffy practically shouted at Nami, it seemed like he had just eaten ten pounds of sugar. Luffy stared at Nami's confused face. Now Luffy was confused. "What's wrong Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Weren't you…just….Never mind." Nami said as she shook her head. Nami swung her legs around to the edge of bed. She got up and was about to leave when she saw Luffy staring at her. Nami peered out the door, there was no sign of Tori. 'She must still be asleep.' Nami thought. She then asked "uhh Luffy, Tori isn't up yet so do you want me to make breakfast." Luffy grinned and shook his head rapidly. Nami smiled. Nami went into the kitchen and began pulling things out of the fridge.

"Oh Luffy can you look for some pans….." Nami faced Luffy finding he had no shirt on. Nami felt her cheeks warming up. She began looking down at the floor to hide her blush. "Okay!" Luffy replied. Nami then mumbled to Luffy "Can you put a shirt on to?" Luffy said yes even though he was confused to why he had to.

0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile in Tori's Room

0 0 0 0 0

Tori's tossed and turned in her sleep while muttering a name.

End of Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I'll get back to Tori's dream in the next chapter and I'll probably write about what happened to the other members of the crew.** Read and Review! Please! Constructive Criticism! Remeber I only update if I get 3 reviews per chapter!  
**


	4. Book of Names

**Disclaimer:** Aw man! I still dont own One Piece

**Authors Note:** I know, I know dreams are suppose to be in the person whos dreaming POV but I thought it would be better to understand the dream without it.

**R&R Please!**

Chapter 4

Book of Names

"Are they gone yet?" The blond haired chef asked the cyborg. Currently the Straw Hats chef and shipwright were hiding in a alley. The blue haired cyborg sighed.

"Yep." Franky said casually. The chef stood up straight and walked out into the open street. He lit up a cigarette and placed it's tip in is mouth. Franky walked over to Sanji. Franky placed his hands on his hips and said "This is a weird road. The road was never straight while we ran through it. The road was always curving. Hmmmm…" The cook took a short drag from his cigarette and looked at the cyborg. "So what does that mean?" The chef questioned.

Franky then asked "We went down the middle path right?". Sanji gave a affirmative nod to the cyborg. Then Franky continued. "So we should soon come to a intersection of roads if we keep going down this path." The chef then caught on and spoke. "That means that we will probably meet up with Robin-chan!" The cyborg sweat dropped. 'Is women all this guy thinks of?' The cyborg wondered.

The chef then started sprinting down the curved alley. "Wait!" Called out the cyborg but to no avail. The cyborg sweat dropped once more. He sighed and began running after the Love Cook.

"Your going the wrong way!"

0 0 0 0 0

Another Alley

0 0 0 0 0

"Are they gone!?" Asked the terrified vioce of a 'brave' warrior of the seas. Ussop the Sogeking's alter ego was currently hiding behind some boxes shivering with fear. The half-man half-reindeer was also hiding behind some boxes shivering with fear.

"I don't know!" Replied the timid voice of Tony Tony Chopper. The alley that these two 'brave' men had ran into was actually a bunch of small industrial shops. The shops must have been very poor considering it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and the alley looked like no one had ever stepped foot in there for years.

"Who are you looking for?" Asked a frail voice from behind the two boys. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Screamed Ussop and Chopper. The young pirates calmed down after seeing it was only a old man behind them and not some scary marines. "Geez don't scare as like that.." Ussop said while holding hand over his heart to keep it from jumping out of his chest. " We were hiding from the marines." The old man looked at them. Then the stranger asked "Why?" The sharpshooter replied. "We are.. ummm… We are the great fearless pirates! I am Captain Ussop the Great and this is my first mate! Tony the Chopper!" Ussop was confident he could scare this old man away.

The man merely stared. "Oh, okay." Chopper and Ussop were both shocked at this man's reaction. They were pirates! Maybe not blood thirsty pillaging pirates but pirates none the less!

"WHAT!?" Chopper and Ussop yelled in confusion. "What what?" The old man asked as he wiped his hands on what appeared to be a thick apron. Ussop pointed his finger at the man as if he was accusing him of something. "We are pirates! Shouldn't you be afraid?" Ussop asked. The man merely blinked looking even more clueless. " Am I suppose to be afraid?" Now Ussop and Chopper had gone into a state of depression.

The man realized that he had offended them. He began waving his hands frantically and explained, "No I don't mean to offend you its just I've never seen a pirate in my life." Ussop and Chopper came out of their depression with confused faces.

"Never? You've never seen pirate in your life!?" The tiny reindeer asked. The old man shrugged his shoulders and replied "Never. In fact I don't think anyone still alive in this town has seen a pirate before." "No one!?" The two pirates exclaimed. "Well maybe a few of the Marines but besides that…No one." The man said casually as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Another Alley

0 0 0 0 0 0

"Swordsman-san I think we can stop now." The young historian called out. Zoro turned around and saw Robin walking casually down the alley that marines were suppose to be chasing them down. Zoro panted and walked over to a nearby crate and sat on it. He had been sprinting the entire time at his top speed. For about 20 minutes. 1000 pushups a day or not, that was hard.

Zoro then spoke to Robin who was now leaning on the walk next to him. " I don't know why we had to run. I mean Luffy and Franky are the only ones that blow up

buildings-" Just as the swordsman finished his sentence the crate beneath him broke under his weight. Robin mean giggled at the sight of a flustered swordsman's butt in the ruins of a crate. Of course Robin's giggling didn't help the poor mans pride, especially when he felt heat uncharacteristically rising to his cheeks.

Robin smiled at him and said " I wouldn't worry just about captain-san and Franky-san." Once more Robin giggled. Zoro got up and dusted his pants off while muttering curses under his breath. "So should we go find Luffy and the others." Zoro told Robin. Robin gave another smile. "Well I think we should go to the book store over there." Zoro was now confused. "What about Luffy?" Robin continued smiling. "Don't worry he's in the capable hands of his navigator." 'What is this woman going on about?' Zoro thought in his head. "So shouldn't we still look for them?" 'Dammit stop with the smiling woman!' Zoro yelled inside his head. "Oh we don't need to disturb them this early." 'WTF? Disturb them? This woman is crazy!' The swordsman once again exaggerated in his head.

Zoro realized he had been standing in the same spot looking like a moron when Robin called. "Come along swordsman-san!" Robin said sweetly to Zoro as she walked off to the bookstore.

0 0 0 0 0

Tori's bedroom

0 0 0 0 0

Infiltrate. Steal everything worth a decent amount. Escape with out anyone noticing.

This was the basic plan for all thieves. For Tori.

_When Tori had heard about her sisters illness, she immediately asked how she cold save her. They gave her option. Work for them and save up her pay checks to buy her sisters operation. Of course Tori did the math, she would never get enough money within two years just by saving up paychecks. So Tori did the only other thing she could think of. Steal. So once every few weeks Tori would sneak off into a nearby town._

_Even though Tori was a thief that didn't mean she didn't have morals. She had two rules. Number One: Never steal from poor people. Number Two: Never harm anyone. For one year Tori had never broken any of these rules, till one late Saturday night._

_A fourteen year old Tori was in a mad dash across the roof top, behind was a body guard from the house she had just robbed. She ran as hard and as fast as she could with a bag of treasure on her back. Too bad for the thief this meant she could pay much attention to where her feet were stepping. So as you can guess by now she fell, hard. Her body skidded across to the ledge. She looked down below. She saw a bunch of Marines running around, probably looking for her. But she would not let herself get caught, not while her sisters life was in her hands. The body had now reached Tori. They both spotted the bag of stolen goods right next to the ledge._

_They both lunged for it. The guard grabbed the left side while Tori had the right. For now it was a game of Tug-O-War. "Up there!" Tori heard someone call. Tori cursed, she had been spotted. The only thing Tori thought as she let her right fist slam into the guard's face, was 'I don't I have time for this.' Tori grabbed the bag and sprinted away, only taking one glance back to find the guard's body was missing from the rooftop._

_The next day Tori read a headline in the newspaper._

_**Body Guard of Rich Heiress Fell Off A Roof Late Last Night**_

_Tori only gave the guilty feeling knowing at her insides the cold shoulder as she quietly told herself it was necessary._

_She had a broken a rule._

_0 0 0 0 0_

_One Year Later (Still in Tori's Dream)_

_0 0 0 0 0_

_"Admiral! I have the money!" Tori panted as she ran through the Marine Headquarters' halls. She was waving her latest paycheck in her hand. " I can finally get Koishii's surgery!" Tori said with a huge smile. "Admiral? What's wrong?" Tori had know the admiral for 2 years now, after it was him the decided that she and Koishii would live in the headquarters. Tori had never seen the admiral with such a sad expression before. He wasn't a bundle joy usually but still, he wasn't this bad._

_"It's Koishii. She's in the medical bay right now."_

_That's all it took to send Tori sprinting._

_"Doctor! Doctor! Where is she!?" Tori yelled when she burst through the doors. No one needed ask who 'she' was. A man with pale skin in dark hair walked up to Tori with sullen face. He was trying to speak but he couldn't find the right words to say to Tori. Tori noticed this. Her hands grabbed his collar. "Where is she!?" She asked again. The doctor merely pointed and raised his hand to a bed with a body's outline under the white sheets._

_Tori ran over to the bed and ripped the sheets off. "No, no……I was so close." Tori cried as she stared at her sisters pale face. Tori went down to her knees and cried. The doctor went over to Tori's shaking body and layed his hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing you could do. Leukemia has no cure." The doctor said in a very poor attempt to comfort her. Suddenly Tori's body stopped shaking. "No cure..? They lied!" Tori screamed. Everyone in the room gave her puzzling looks. Tori stood up and ran._

_She didn't know where she was going but it was better than being with those liars. She ran faster than she had ever ran before. She didn't stop no matter what, she ignored the hunger that gnawed at her insides and the fire that seared through her legs with each step she took. Eventually she did collapse, she didn't fall asleep but it was almost like she was in trance. Her eyes half open just stared at the grass swaying in the calm breeze. Then something strange started to happen. It started to rain. At first it was light but then it became bullets of water searing through the sky and all Tori could do was lie there._

_Tori wasn't thinking at all, she was just doing __nothing and then out of no where a mans face flashed before her eyes. It was the face of the body guard. The face of the man she had killed. Then it hit her, she had killed an innocent man. For __nothing. She didn't try and change her mind she just let the memories of the poor mans death fill her head._

_She heard something, it was like splashing yet hard. She could feel the vibrations pass through the ground. She figured it must have been a person. She did not look up to see who it was until they said something._

_"We'll help you get revenge if you help us." Tori eyes trailed up the palm that was offering her help to stand up, on their wrist Tori saw a tattoo of a crown encircling it._

_"Yes" She croaked as she gave the mysterious hand her hand._

0 0 0 0 0 0

Tori's Room

0 0 0 0 0 0

Tori woke up with a start. Her hair was drenched with sweat. From inside her bedroom she could hear yelling from the kitchen. Something about eating raw eggs? Tori sighed, these two really knew how start their day. She got out of bed and decided to go have shower. She took a change of clothes as she walked out her bedroom door to go find the bathroom.

"Luffy! Why did you have to eat the last eggs!?" The red head screamed at her captain while waving her arms. Tori noticed that the navigator's left arm was bandaged up. 'Should she really be waving her arm like that?' Tori wondered. Then she looked across to the boy in a red vest. He had his tongue sticking out in disgust as his hands rested on his stomach. "Yuck, Nami why did you let me eat those eggs?" The captain whined. "It's not my fault that you decided to eat a whole carton of eggs!" Nami yelled.

They were so busying arguing they didn't even know Tori was there, so she just went into the bathroom to have a shower. Eventually Nami noticed the sound of water coming from the shower. "Look Luffy how about you get some eggs from the store down the street while I'll try to make some breakfast for us." Luffy nodded happily as Nami handed him some money that she kept, who knows where it came from. "Remember don't eat the eggs this time!" Nami told her captain as he ran out the door. Luffy turned his head and yelled back "Don't worry I won't! Besides they taste gross when they not cooked!".

Nami smiled, her captain could be so funny sometimes. Nami walked over to the kitchen counter and sat on a stool as she waited for Tori to come out of the shower. Nami hoped that Luffy would be gone for a while so she could ask Tori some questions. But at the same time she wanted Luffy to be back soon. She couldn't figure out why though, it felt as though she was forgetting something but it felt stronger than just that. It was weird.

0 0 0 0 0

Zoro and Robin

0 0 0 0 0

The bored swordsman let out a big yawn. How long had they been in this bookstore? Ten minutes? Robin however was having a great time skimming through the books. She did actually come here to find out more information but she couldn't help but browse when she saw the shelves full of books. Robin's index finger lightly travel the bindings of the books as she searched for an interesting title. Her finger paused at one book. It was called '**Names and Their Meanings'** by someone whose name she could not pronounce. Usually Robin would pass by a book like this without a second glance but something about it told Robin it would be important in the future, so she grabbed the book and headed to the historical side of the shop.

"Finally we are leaving." Zoro groaned as he walked with Robin to the pay counter. "Swordsman-san you didn't have to wait for me you know." Robin said sweetly to him. "What you mean I-" Zoro was cut off by an old women practically shouting at the two. "Good Afternoon!" The old women was very short and was standing on a stool just to reach the counter. She also wore a white apron with a pink dress and had big glasses on her face.

Robin returned the greeting while Zoro grumbled. The two ladies shared small talk while purchasing the books. Eventually Robin asked where they could find a hotel. The women told them to stay with her. Robin of course accepted and thanked the old women. "Oh will he been staying to?" The women asked as she pointed to Zoro. Robin replied "Yes as long as it's not to much trouble." The women hopped off her stool and walked over to Zoro. Zoro stared down into the old women's glasses. Then out of no where she grabbed Zoro's cheek (how she jumped so high, who knows?).

"He's no trouble at all! I'd love to have such a handsome boy staying at my house!"

And that was that.

End of Chapter 4

**Authors Note: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!** As for updating, this month I might not have a chapter every week. I will try but May for me is a really busy month for school. And of course my birthdays on the 24

A hint for upcoming chapters: the book Robin bought will be really important!

Sorry for not putting much LuNa fluff in and if your against a little bit of ZoRo

I will get to the other crew members story soon cause they are going to find out some important information.

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Questions in a Game of Chess

**Authors Note:** If I haven't said that the crew members have spent a night somewhere it means that there still stuck in the day the crew split up. Confusing, I know. Sorry :(

Chapter 5

Questions in a Game of Chess

Nami snapped out of her daze when the sounds rushing water from the shower stopped. Nami stared eagerly at the door. A few minutes later, Tori came out with a towel wrapped around her head, covering her hair and wearing the same thing she wore yesterday. She was also holding her cap in her right hand. Tori blinked in surprise as she looked at Nami.

"Where's Luffy?" Tori asked openly to the navigator.

Nami currently had her head resting on her right hand. Her left arm resting a the kitchen counter top. Nami spoke back to Tori, "He went to go gets some eggs for breakfast."

Tori looked at Nami expectantly, it seemed like Nami still had something to say.

Finally Nami did ask Tori something, "You were wrong about how only members of the Shadow Crown know of it's existence."

Tori didn't look the least bit surprised when Nami said this. She had been expecting Nami to ask something like this. Tori sighed, she walked over to the kitchen counter top and sat on a stool, so that she was directly in Nami's eyesight. Tori then asked Nami a question with a slight smirk on her face, " And why do you say that?"

Nami frowned at Tori, it looked like Tori was mocking her. "When I first heard of the Shadow Crown, it was from a general telling a soldier after a robbery. Besides that they didn't even know I was listening." Tori smiled calmly at Nami. 'Man she just won't let it go, will she?'

Tori let out a yawn and responded to Nami, "hmmm, you must be talking about Sergeant Roku and his partner Zumo. I believe the Sergeant was recruiting a partner a few years back, that was when _they_ first heard of you. Nami, Roku knew you were watching. He just didn't let it show. I also believe at the time he didn't know who you were, I guess he must of done some research on you and that's how _they_ found out about you and your skills."

Nami was bewildered. She wondered out loud, "How could he have known……?" Tori let out another yawn, 'God what time is it?'. Tori took a glance at the clock, it read 8:07 before answering Nami's question. "Need I remind you that a lot of the Shadow Crown members are trained thieves and assassins?"

Nami looked down to the counter, 'This girl really knows how to make me feel bad…' Tori noticing Nami's down cast look decided to distract her from her thoughts. "Hey do you want to play a game?"

Nami's big eyes looked at Tori's before giving a small nod of approval.

0 0 0 0 0 0

With Luffy

0 0 0 0 0

Luffy gave a sigh of frustration. 'Where is the market in this town?' Luffy thought. As you can probably tell by now Luffy was lost. Luffy had found the alley where he and Nami had first met Tori. He then went down the alley. He found several paths, when he got out of the alley. Luffy decided he would take the path right next to him, it appeared to be the middle-left path.

Luffy hummed, he was in a relatively good mood this morning. After he did get into an argument with his navigator. Wait, that doesn't sound right. Luffy frowned, he was confused. Why would he be happy that he argued with his navigator? Woah! That didn't sound right either for some reason! First of all why would he be happy that he was arguing with Nami? Sure it was kind of playful argument but it was still an argument. Second, why does calling Nami _his_ sound so strange yet…so good. He never had this feeling before when he called Nami his navigator, even if it was a little a while ago. Okay, okay, he hadn't called Nami his since well… a long time okay!

Luffy clutched his stomach, he must be really hungry if he feels so empty. Luffy stopped, he stared into oblivion. The feeling was gone, then his mind came back to earth and he thought 'Nami's going to kill me if I don't hurry up and get those eggs!' Then that light feeling in his stomach returned. It wasn't a bad feeling it was just unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Luffy decided he must be really hungry and sick! Luffy figured out that most of his thoughts gave him them that _weird_ feeling. Know what the really weird thing was? All of his thoughts were perfectly normal! Like how he thought Nami must be lifting weights to get that killer uppercut! Or how Nami was always bossing him around! And like how Nami is really pretty and smart! … Okay that last one wasn't normal thought.

Luffy clapped his hands determination! "Yosh! I know what I'll do! I'll just stop thinking until I reach the market!"

So that's what Luffy did.

0 0 0 0 0

Franky and Sanji

0 0 0 0 0

"Hey, Franky we're back where we started from." The love-cook stated. Franky's vein on his forehead popped. "Of course you dumbass! You went the wrong way!" Franky was bending over with his hands on his knees. Chasing after that chef really gave him a workout. 'Love really can motivate people, I guess.' The cyborg thought to himself.

"Geesh, what's your problem?" Sanji said before lighting a cigarette. Suddenly Sanji eyes widen. His cigarette fell from his fingers. 'No way…' Were the cooks thoughts. Franky looked up finding Sanji staring at the bar they saw this afternoon. "Yo, Sanji what's wrong?" Asked the cyborg.

"It's… It's the bar where we…" Sanji stuttered, his eyes still wide. "Where we saved that beautiful lady!" His eyes suddenly changed into pink hearts. By now Franky had fallen over. "You can't be serious!?" Franky yelled outraged. To bad for Franky Sanji took that the wrong way.

"Of course I'm serious! Come on I'll show you!" Sanji ran across the town square over to the bar called The Mermaids Pearl. "Wait up! Dammit!" The cyborg yelled, with all this running he's going to need 5 cokes!

Sanji ran into the bar and went up to the counter. He found that he was looking at the back of what appeared to be a woman with long silver hair, like the one this afternoon.

"Hello miss! How would you like to-" Sanji suddenly shut his mouth when he found himself staring eye to eye with a **man**! The man looked surprised. Then he spoke trying to break the awkward silence.

"uh what would you like to drink?" Sanji's eyes had finally returned to his sockets. Sanji then spoke, "what happened to the girl that was here in the morning? She had long silver hair and blue eyes!" The man looked at Sanji as if he was crazy. "Sorry I don't know who your talking about. The Marines took control of the bar this morning. They said something about a top secret plan."

"Top secret plan?" The man spoke again, "yeah! It was really weird! The admiral came! I swear the woman is beautiful but she is scarier than hell!" 'Man this place is really weird…' Sanji thought. "oh okay. Thank-you, I'll be going now." The bar tender gave Sanji a goodbye wave before attending to his other customers.

Franky was outside waiting for Sanji. "Finally! I was about to leave without ya! Come on, there's this hotel down the road from here! And guess what!? They've got room service meaning we can get coke delivered to our rooms! How cool is that!?" Franky exclaimed.

Sanji merely shrugged his shoulders. Franky noticed his nakama was depressed. "Bad luck with the lady?" Franky said caringly. "You could say so." Sanji replied. Franky didn't inquire anymore, instead he offered, "Come on, I'll buy you a cola."

So the cyborg and the cook spent a night at Davy Jones' Bed & Breakfast.

0 0 0 0 0

Nami and Tori

0 0 0 0 0

The game Tori suggested to play was chess. It wasn't a game Nami was familiar with, so Tori had to explain all the rules. She decided since Nami had play before, she could be black and herself would be white.

It was completely silent in the room except for the small 'clacking' noises of the chess pieces against the wooden chess board. After they had both had five turns, Tori decided to ask a question. "So how did you hurt your arm?" Nami was staring at the board deciding where to move her bishop next. Nami looked up in surprise and muttered a small 'huh'. "Your arm?" Tori repeated, slightly annoyed.

Nami looked down at her bandaged arm. She had completely forgotten about it. She guess it was because it was hurting much and she mostly used her right arm during the day. Finally Nami did respond to Tori, "Uh I sprained my arm and got some glass shards stuck in it."

Nami then decided to move her castle up five squares and take one of Tori's pawns. "So how did you steer you boat in those strong currents with a sprained arm. Nami was very confused. 'How did she know I sprained my arm on the way here?' Tori smirked at Nami's reaction. She then moved her knight to take out Nami's bishop. 'She's starting to catch on.' Tori thought as Nami focused her attention on the game.

Whether Nami was getting the hang of chess or something else, only she and Tori know.

End of Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:** Bleh…. I was really sick this weekend (as in I was puking)! It was so unfair cause I kept getting headaches looking at the computer screen, cause it's all like bright… so yeah. So I've Sanji and Franky's explanation down, only Ussop and Choppers left!

**List of AWESOME Reviewers!**

**kage karasu:** Hehe! Thanks for the continuous support! Yeah Luffy and Nami are really cute together!

You've reviewed me three times in row! Now if only Nami and Luffy would realize that they are fond of each other!

**Flacacelecr13: **Don't worry! I will finish this story!

**Wheathermangohanssj4:** I'm glad you changed your mind about my story! Good suggestion about the title! I'm thinking I might go with that.

Don't worry if I didn't put your name on the list! Your still awesome!

So wanna be on the list!? Then review! Like all the time! And I know you all like it when you see an author paying special attention to you! Cause I do! And yes this is a bribe** :P**

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Kidnapping Marines?

**Authors Note**: Here's chapter 6! Sorry for mistakes!

**Disclaimer:** Guys if I owned One Piece the next chapter would have Luffy admitting his undying love for Nami .

**Kidnapping Marines!?**

Chapter 6

"So what did you do to get the Marines so angry at you?" The old man inquired. Ussop proudly stated, "We were saving a young maiden from the hands of the evil Marines!" The old man was confused now. 'evil marines…?' Thought the confused man. Chopper nodded proudly with partner.

"The Marines are evil?" The old man said slowly. Chopper bounced up (literally) into the old mans face with a fierce look in his eyes. "Yes! They were bossing around some poor lady at the bar!" The man gave the 'fearsome' pirates a stern look. Ussop realized that the old man was having a hard time believing them, after all he had the look given to him all the time.

"Don't you believe us?" Ussop exclaimed, Chopper looked confusedly at the old man. The old man nodded. Chopper then stated, "It shouldn't be hard to notice that the government is actually bad, after all they do treat everyone like dirt." Chopper had serous glint in his eyes as he looked hard into the old mans eyes.

The man scratched his head, "Well since I've never met pirates before, I'm not sure I can trust your word." Ussop and Chopper sweat dropped, 'Did he just say he's not sure he can trust a pirate?'. The old man continued, oblivious to the strange looks the sniper and reindeer gave him. "You see I've never seen or heard of the Marines acting hostile to anyone but criminals, even then they still don't treat them with any disrespect. Actually they are quite a polite group youngsters."

Ussop and Chopper's eyes and mouths widened in disbelief. They pointed their fingers at them and shouted, "Now your lying!" The man glared at the two pirates and turned his back. "And here I was thinking of giving you a place to stay the night, seeing as its starting to get dark." The old man started walking to his house.

"huh?" Chopper and Ussop said as they both turned around. The two looked at the setting sun. They turned their eyes towards the old man's back. '3..2..1..' The old man counted in his head.

As soon as he got to one, the two pirates grabbed a hold of his legs and started begging. "Please don't let us sleep in the streets with the scary Marines!" Said one of them. They were both wailing so loud he couldn't tell which one was saying what. "You're the most truthful person I know! And sweet and caring and nice and pretty and handsome and and and smart and…" Both of them had lakes of tears forming in their eyes.

The old man smirked, 'that got them on their knees fast'. "All right, All right. You can stay the night, but your out the in the morning!" Now the pirates had grabbed hold of his waist and started hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They repeated over and over again. The old man sighed, 'This is going to be one long night'.

The two pirates had calmed down when they were inside the old mans house and had stopped hugging him. The house wasn't that great. It was old and falling apart. Most of the metal in the house was rusted, matching the burgundy colored walls.

The man welcomed them into his home, "I know it isn't great but it's still home. By the way I'm Jack Rozaime. I'm the towns blacksmith." The man ushered the two teenagers to his table. The table was a bit rickety and had coffee stains all over it. "So how about some coffee or tea?" Chopper and Ussop both requested tea. The table was right in the center of the kitchen so the pirates and the old man could still talk to each other.

As Jack put the kettle on the stove, Ussop attempted to make small talk. "Are you building anything right now?" Jack scurried across to the other side of the kitchen to get mugs. "Well I'm not sure. You see the admiral has asked me to help her upgrade her spear." Jack said as he walked to the stove with mugs in his hand. "Is her spear really important?" Ussop asked since he was starting to get curious.

"Yes, it is. Well that's what the rumors say." Now Jack was leaning against the counter next to the stove. "What do the rumors say?" Ussop questioned, before Chopper asked a question. "Um could you tell me where the bathroom is, please?" Chopper said timidly.

Jack answered Chopper's question first. "Sure, it's the door next to the door that says 'Workshop'. Chopper gave a quiet 'thank you' before hopping off the chair and walking towards the bathroom. Jack gave his attention to Ussop and spoke, "The rumors say that she forged her spear's blade from two cursed swords and the wood from the Tree of Time. It's just rumors though." Ussop was being drawn to the story of this spear's origin.

"Tree of Time?" Ussop said curiously. Jack looked stunned for a moment but that vanished when he answered Ussops question. "Oh the Tree of Time is just an old fairy tale from these parts. You see the story says that all plants are just branches and roots of the Tree of Time. The Tree of Time has been alive since the dawn of time. The story states that the Tree carried every single fruit and that it's wood was as strong as steel. Apparently the Tree gave food to the first living creatures, but if you ask me that's a load junk." Ussop agreed with the blacksmith.

"Yeah out of all the stories I've heard that's probably the least believable one yet. Seriously a tree that big would have been noticed by some one by now. Only the ocean could hide something that big!" Ussop exclaimed with his arms up in the air. Jack then said, "Actually that's what the story says. To be more precise it says the Tree was hidden the ocean by Merman Island." Ussop eyes widen as if to say 'Woah, seriously?'.

"I… don't feel so good." Came a voice from the bathroom door. Ussop and Jack looked at the bathroom. Chopper was leaning against the door frame, panting. Suddenly Chopper closed his eyes and fell to the ground. "Chopper!" Ussop yelled as he ran towards the little reindeer. Jack was close behind Ussop. Jack scooped up Chopper in his arms and carried him back to the kitchen. Jack placed him on top of the table. Almost immediately, Chopper stopped panting and opened his eyes. Chopper sat up and moved his arms and legs around, testing them to see if they worked properly.

"Chopper! What happened!?" Ussop yelled in concern. "Yeah what happened there?" Jack questioned. Chopper looked down at his hooves on his hand, clacking them together. Chopper looked down at the table and said, "It felt like I was near Sea Stone." Chopper's eyes were filled with unshed tears and his voice was cracking. He looked terrified. Ussop forehead was filled with lines of worry, 'Poor guy, it must feel terrible.'.

Jack finally spoke, "oh I'm sorry." Ussop and Chopper turned towards Jack with confused eyes. "What do you mean, Jack-san?" Chopper asked. Jack scratched his head, "Well you see, you know how the admiral wants to upgrade her spear?" The pirates nodded. " One of the things she wants to do is grind up bits of Sea Stone and fuse it with her spears blade. To do this she has asked some mining companies to gather up the Sea Stone they can get. She has requested that I grind up the Sea Stone I can. I keep it all in my workshop which is next to the bathroom."

Jack had a guilty look on his face. Chopper tried to cheer him up, "It's okay Jack-san you didn't know, besides you were just doing your job." Chopper gave him a reassuring smile. Ussop however didn't feel as forgiving as Chopper. "Didn't you even think that he was a Devil Fruit user?" Ussop asked Jack rudely, Jack didn't seem to pick up on the rudeness though. "Um no…why would I?" Jack said quietly. Ussop just sweat dropped, 'How clueless was this guy?'. "He's a talking reindeer!" Ussop practically shouted. Jack's glasses twinkled a little bit and he pointed his index finger straight up into the air. "Oh yeah! I forgot!"

Ussop and Chopper just sweat dropped once again. "Can I go to bed now?" Ussop mumbled. "Sure! It's right up the stairs!" Jack replied enthusiastically, oblivious to the fact that they thought he was crazy.

"See you in the morning!" Jack called out to them as they walked up the stairs.

"Crazy moron" Ussop mumbled.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Davy Jones' Bed & Breakfast

0 0 0 0 0 0

"Yo Sanji! Wake up!" The blue haired cyborg shouted at the cook. Chef shifted in his bed so that his back was facing Franky.

"Is Nami-san here?" Asked the cook.

"No" Replied the cyborg.

"Is Robin-chan here?" Sanji mumbled.

"No" Franky repeated.

"Is there any beautiful woman here?" Sanji whined.

"No" Franky said, getting fed up with his friends questions.

"Then get lost!" Sanji shouted as he threw a pillow at Franky. Franky shielded himself with his arm. "Come on lets go!" Franky begged. "Why?" Sanji complained as he put his face right in to the pillow. "Cause I need to get some cola's! I'm totally drained!" Franky said as he flicked his drooping hair out of his eyes. "Go your self." Sanji moaned through the pillow. "But I have no money! Besides asking all those pretty ladies for some cash would be rude!" Franky was smirking as he said this.

Sanji then popped out of bed and ran out the door. "Franky hurry up! We can't keep the ladies waiting!" Franky smiled as he ran out the door to catch up with the love-cook, 'Baka, what pretty ladies are going be at the bar at six in the morning?'.

Just before exiting the room they were sharing Franky grabbed Sanji's pants and shirt. "Hey baka your forgetting something!" Franky shouted down the corridor. Franky expecting Sanji to come sprinting back for his clothes, stopped and waited for him. Franky stood there for about three minutes. It should have taken Sanji three seconds to come and get his clothes.

"Yo Sanji?" The cyborg called out. Franky was starting to get worried about the cook. Franky walked up the corridor, at the end of the hall was a corner leading to the stairs. Franky turned the corner. "What!?" Franky said quietly. On the ground was Sanji in his underwear. He looked unconscious. Franky walked a few feet closer. Upon inspection, Franky found a dart below his ear, in his neck.

Suddenly Franky turned around, he swore he heard the a door squeaking. Franky walked over to the corner, he peered around the side, nothing. The hall was empty. All the doors leading to the different rooms were closed. Franky sighed, thinking that the place must have a rat problem. Franky turned around to face Sanji's unconscious body but only to find a human wall of Marines holding dart guns.

Franky smirked, 'so there after us, huh? Well they won't be able to shoot m with sleeping darts cause my entire front is a metal armor. As long as I don't turn my back they-' Franky was unable to finish his thought as his body fell to the ground with a big 'thunk'.

"Man this is guy must way a ton." Said a male voice as he came out from behind the corner. "Nice shot, vice-admiral!" Cheered one of the soldiers. The vice-admiral smirked as he put the dart gun in it's holster. The vice-admiral had dark wavy hair, he looked like the type of guy that spent way to much time on his hair and tanned skin. He wore a standard Marine uniform except that his sleeves were ripped off the jacket and he didn't wear a cap. The man stretched his toned biceps.

The Marine soldiers began lugging Franky and Sanji bodies down the stairs. It took nearly everyone to carry their bodies. Two people carried the blond chef down and ten people carried the blue haired cyborg. One of the soldiers stayed behind and watched the others lug the pirates around. She had long silver hair tied in a pony tail. She also wore a standard uniform except her cap had a said 'CAPTAIN' instead of 'MARINE'.

"So when is the Admiral coming back?" Asked the silver haired woman. The vice-admiral had a small frown on his face as he spoke "This morning she's coming to the ship." The woman gave the man a confused look. "But it will at least take us all afternoon to get these guys in the dungeon, so she won't see us at the ship." The man met the captains eyes with his serious eyes. "That's how she wanted it. She made me leave a report though on our progress on her desk." The man sighed and began walking down the stairs since the soldiers were probably down at the lobby a waiting new orders.

The captain smirked and ran up to the vice-admiral, "Aww does poor Sasuke miss girlfriend?" Sasuke, the vice-admiral gave another heavy sigh, "I wish she was my girlfriend!" Sasuke proclaimed. "When will she realize I'm right here!?" Sasuke cried out with big puppy dog eyes.

The captain laughed at her comrades action, "She's never around enough to realize that you even exist!" The vice-admiral crossed his arms and pouted.

0 0 0 0 0 0

With Nami and Tori

0 0 0 0 0 0

"Well I just used my right arm really to control the rudder." Nami said to answer Tori's previous question. Tori raised an eyebrow as she looked from the board to Nami. "To steer in those currents it takes at least two hands, you must be very talented, not mention smart being able to figure out which currents to avoid and to ride on." Tori complemented Nami.

'Just what is her game? She insults me then compliments me?' Nami wondered, she then moved her queen five spaces in front of Tori's king. "Check" Nami muttered. Tori smirked and moved her castle so that Nami's king was in check. "Check, so how about you and future Pirate Prince?"

Nami frowned, she moved her queen to take out Tori's castle. "It's Pirate _King_ and what do you mean by me and him?" Tori made her knight take out Nami's queen. "Your pretty sure he's gonna get married, now why is that?" Tori said as she smirked at Nami. Nami's face started turning red, "What I'm not going to marry Luffy!" The navigator stuttered.

Tori raised her eyebrow once more, "I never said _you_ were going to marry him, I just asked how you knew he was going to get married. Seems like I've gotten my answer though." Nami however was in complete shock. 'She was right…She never asked… Why did I assume that she was talking about me?'

Nami tried picturing Luffy with another girl. She tried imagining him holding another woman. She tried imagining him kissing another girl. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to see it. When she thought about it, her stomach did flip flops in a sick kind of way. When she imagined herself kissing Luffy, she stopped. It wasn't that she couldn't do it, in fact she could see it clearer than she could see him with another girl. What got her to stop was 'Why?'. Why could she see Luffy with herself and not someone else?

'Do I like Luffy as more than a friend?' Nami silently questioned herself.

0 0 0 0 0

With Luffy

0 0 0 0 0

"Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum" Luffy had forgotten all about his 'don't think' plan and started singing. Luffy walked carefree on the road. Luffy then started on the next verse "Drink and-… Zoro!?" Luffy shouted his friends name through the street. Luffy could see his green haired friend lying on the ground. Luffy ran across the street to his friend.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked as he looked at his friends body. His cheeks had red marks all over it. "Oh no! Zoro are you hurt!?" Luffy shouted after he saw the red marks. Luffy grabbed hold of the swordsman shoulders and began shaking them. Luffy began panicking since Zoro did not wake up.

'Is he dead?' Luffy thought fearfully.

Then a loud snore erupted from marimo headed man.

The captain sweat dropped. 'He might as well be dead.' Luffy thought as he looked at his first mates sleeping body.

End of Chapter 6

**Authors Note**: Things are starting to get interesting :P Sorry about not getting much LuNa in this chapter. Once Luffy gets back to Tori's apartment I promise there will be some LuNa action!

**List of AWESOME Reviewers!**

**onepiece fanatic:** Thanks for the review! Luffy in love, now that's a sight to see! I'm gonna try and be original with the whole Luffy finding out he's in love. Though it will probably end up being probably obnoxious :P

**wheathermangohanssj4: **lol! I know I'm really immature for laughing at the whole 'flow' thing:P Thanks for the review!

**Nuit Fleur:** Woot! Go LuNa and RoxZo! Anyway thanks for the review! I know my grammar sucks :( They make writing so boring in school so I pretty much zone out during class. :P

**kage karasu** I'm glad you like the story! Nami is finally starting realize she might like _**like**_ Luffy!

**Oh No! Its the end of the list!**

Hey you guys, not all you are reviewing! And yes I have been checking my Stats page!

**Remember I only update if I get 3 reviews per chapter!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Another Kidnapping!

**Authors Notes: **_**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUEING!**_ Things have been extremely busy and I'm sad to say it's only going to get worse. I will complete this story! So don't worry! Just the chapters will not be out every week or even up to 3 weeks! The reason why this chapter is so short is because it was either this or no chapter for another week (which I couldn't have even guarantee either) Once summer break hits I will be back to my normal schedule of one chapter each week!

**Disclaimer: **Hey, Oda-sensei I'll rock paper scissors you for One Piece!

Chapter 7

**Another Kidnapping**

Ussop sighed while rubbing his head. "Man he didn't have to literally kick us out at 6 IN THE MORNING!" Ussop yelled last part extra loud so the blacksmith could hear him.

"Ussop don't yell so loud. Other people are sleeping." The little reindeer man told his friend. Ussop finally calmed down with another sigh.

"Hey Chopper, do we have enough money to rent a room at a hotel?" The sharp shooter asked. "I don't know, I'll check." The two pirates continued walking along the path while one counted their money.

Chopper was mumbling numbers under his breath while counting the coins in his head. Ussop decided to start a conversation with his furry friend. "Hey Chopper do you know what your gonna do after we find One Piece?"

"I'm not sure, maybe go back to Drum Island." Chopper said while still counting.

Ussop put his hands behind his head in a relax position as he walked. "Well I'm going back to my hometown. My friend Kaya lives there along with my old pirate crew." Ussop said with a small smile. Chopper grunted to show that he was listening.

"Have I ever told you about the time me and Onion-" Ussop stopped talking when heard the chime of coins hitting the stone path. Ussop looked over to where his friend was standing. Chopper's entire body was shaking as he stared into the alley off the side of the main road. Ussop looked over to the alley. On the other side of the alley where group of Marines were carrying bodies.

The scary thing about it was that they were carrying Sanji and Franky's bodies. The Marine apparently seemed unaware of their presence. Ussop shook Chopper's shoulder and whispered to him that they should run. However Chopper didn't turn around with Ussop to run.

In the alley a man with dark hair and tanned skin stopped right in front of the alley that Ussop and Chopper were standing directly in front of on their side. The man hadn't noticed them yet as he was looking straight forward, probably watching the soldiers.

Ussop shook Chopper's shoulders harder now as he stared at the wavy haired man. Chopper let out a tiny 'meep'. Almost instantaneously the Marine man turned his head and stared directly at them. The man had smirk on his face as he watched the quivering pirates.

The man walked towards them casually as if he didn't know they were pirates but Ussop had feeling he knew exactly who they were.

Ussop now shook Chopper harder than ever, not even thinking that he could break the poor reindeers shoulders. Chopper stood still in fear. Sweat trailed down his furry face. Ussop had now given up on Chopper and started sprinting away. The man immediately broke into a sprint as well. Air rushed pasted Chopper's face as the Marine ran past him. Ussop legs were shaking as he ran. He looked back to see the Marine catching up to him.

For the amount of time that Ussop looked back for was also the same amount of time it took for him to trip. Ussop's belly slid on the rocky ground. The Marine jumped up and landed on Ussop's back, straddling him. Ussop would have begun screaming now if it wasn't for the tranquilizer dart in his neck.

The Marine got up and looked at the reindeer who was still standing by the alley. Chopper had finally gotten over his paralyze state as he got extremely angry. Chopper instinctively went into his beast form. His stance had his hands in fist with his elbows pointing behind him and his legs wide apart.

The Marine broke into another sprint. Chopper stood still in his stance as the man charged him. Unexpectedly the man slid through Chopper's legs, jumped up behind him and stabbed a dart into his neck. A look of pure shock and fear spread across Chopper's face before he fell to the ground unconscious.

0 0 0 0 0

With Luffy

0 0 0 0 0

The door belonging to the small building opened, revealing one Nico Robin and short women. Luffy looked up and gave a huge smile as he greeted (shouted) to Robin. "Hey Robin!"

Robin looked surprised as she looked at her captain before returning the greeting with a warm smile. The old women stared up at Luffy with a grin and some small red spots on her cheek.

"Ohhh another handsome man!" The women cooed to a oblivious captain. Then Zoro woke up with a jolt, almost as if he had heard nails scraping on a chalk board. The women rushed over to Zoro and began hugging his leg.

"You came back for me!" The women said with her cheek squished to the swordsman's leg. "You wish." Zoro muttered underneath his breath.

Women began giggling like a schoolgirl as she let go of Zoro's leg. The women then sprang up a few meters and landed with Zoro's cheek (the one on his face, perv) in her claws/fingers. "Oh such a humorous boy!" Luffy sensing his first mates pain asked for her to stop.

"Hey, Old Lady-" Before Luffy could finish his sentence the old women grabbed his cheek with her free hand. Now with two boys crouching before her, the old women gave out a haughty laugh and said "I always knew I would have men bowing before me!"

The women turned to Luffy with her nose right near his. "Now aren't you a naughty boy calling me old lady!" The women said before she spoke this "Hey isn't your cheek stretching a bit far?"

Luffy tried to answer her but all his words were mixed up from her death grip on his cheek. The women sighed before saying "Never mind, well Robin-chan told me you guys are leaving now. Such a shame to have you leave so soon." The women then let go of Luffy and Zoro's cheeks. The two boys began rubbing the red marks on their cheeks.

With a slap on the two boys butt and a wave to Robin the pirates began their journey to Tori's apartment.

0 0 0 0 0 0

With Tori and Nami

0 0 0 0 0 0

"hmmmm where's Luffy?" Nami wondered out loud. A chess piece slid across the board. Tori was pleasantly happy to find that Nami was actually a bit of a challenge but that didn't really matter because she already knew twelve ways to get Nami in check mate. She just felt like delaying victory because she felt this was in the least obvious/hostile way to get some information on her opponent.

"Who cares?" Tori answered Nami's question. Nami looked the door almost longingly for it to open by her straw hat captain.

0 0 0 0 0

With Robin and Luffy

0 0 0 0 0

Robin still hadn't stopped laughing at the two pirate boys. Zoro and Luffy both carried blushes on their faces. They walked along the road that leaded to Tori's apartment. Luffy had already explained what happened to him and Nami.

Luffy sighed and said "I'm glad Nami didn't see that." Luffy spoke that without even speaking. Robin stopped giggling and looked curiously at her captain but still retained the smile. Robin had a feeling she knew why Luffy didn't want Nami to see what happened between him and the old lady but asked none the less.

"Why's that captain-san." Robin questioned. Luffy put his hand under his chin in a thinking position. After a few moments Luffy answered, "I don't know." Luffy was actually very confused to why he said, he searched his mind for the answer. Then the weird hungry-I'm-forgetting-something-feeling showed up again in the pit of his stomach except this time it was stronger than before.

Zoro gave an explanation for Luffy's statement, "I know why, she would have black mailed us." Luffy nodded in agreement with Zoro but Luffy still felt that wasn't the real reason although he said nothing.

End of Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **I think I said all the important stuff at the beginning of the chapter! Finally we are going to see some LuNa action next chapter!

**List of AWESOME Reviewers **

**Shijiro:** Hopefully it won't be so boring in the next few chapters! I've been giving subtle hints about Tori that hopefully you have picked up! Yeah I know there are a lot of things wrong with the story right now like grammar, spelling and hopefully nothing else, that I miss! So please keep pointing those out to me!

**Flacacelecr13:** Wow, I didn't think it was that funny! I was just trying to lighten up the chapters a bit! Thanks for the review! I will have more LuNa soon!

**kage karasu** laughs I guess the whole Zoro has red marks on his face must have left you wondering. I hope my little stab at comedy wasn't that bad!

**wheathermangohanssj4: **Hopefully you got my message and you understood what I meant. I know these are short chapters, just I have one night every few weeks or so to write this. :(

**onepiece fanatic:** Really!? I was worried about them not being in character! I bet Zoro wished he had some rum while staying at that crazy lady's house! Thanks for the review!

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Hey how come I only got 5 reviews for this chapter out of 115 hits (please stop laughing!)? **

**Remember at least 3 reviews each chapter or no new chapters!**


	8. Spur of the Moment

**Authors Note:** Finally some LuNa action! Sorry for any and all mistakes! Oh yeah I think this story qualifies as an AU cause I made some stuff up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece!

**Chapter 8**

**Spur of the Moment**

"Hey." The ex-marine broke the silence. Nami looked up from the board to Tori's face. Tori taking this as a sign to continue asked, " What's with Luffy and his straw hat?" Nami gave Tori a curious look before answering, "A friend of his lent it to him." Nami gave a vague answer. She still didn't trust the black haired girl.

Tori then added almost casually, " So he would protect it with his life?" A suspicious look was now plastered on Nami's face. "Yes." Nami had long ago decided not say anything more than necessary.

"Would he choose it over you?"

Nami's eyes widen with shock. Nami's mouth went dry. How could she answer something like that? Sure Luffy loved all his nakama but he loved his hat as well.

Just which did he love more?

The hat or them?

Nami searched her mind of what to say but there was nothing she could say. For once she didn't have a quick retort, a clever excuse to dodge the question or an **answer**.

" I….don't know."

Nami berated herself. How could she not know the answer. Of course Luffy loved his crew more than his hat! Right?

Tori raised an eyebrow at Nami's answer but left her alone in her thoughts. Tori moved a castle across the board.

Nami's mind told her that he would choose them. It was only common sense. They were people, the hat was…well a hat. Still uncertainty washed over Nami. Nami hung her head low in shame. How could she possibly think that when he was her **captain?** When he was Luffy?

Tori noted how Nami's head dipped down a little. Tori watched how Nami's hand moved the white bishop. Before Nami was certain, focused and passionate. Nami had been determined to beat her.

Now it seemed like she didn't care that she had just given Tori a path to her king. Tori let out a sigh. 'She seems to have very little faith in her captain…….No that's not it, she seems like the type of person that has to see it to believe it.'

A while ago something like this would have been easy answer but Nami had seen how wild Luffy got when his hat was touched. Luffy always made sure his hat was safe before going into a serous battle. Just when had ever done that with them?

"Oi, Luffy! Just how many more stairs do we have to go up?" A strong voice boomed through walls. Nami looked at the door, 'Zoro?' Tori looked at Nami in confusion but that soon pasted. Tori leaned back into her chair, 'So another crewmate I suppose.'

A boy's giggle vibrated through the room.

What the hell was this building made of? Paper?

Soon the padding sounds of sandals reached the door. The door swung wide open revealing the Straw Hats captain, the first mate and archeologist. Luffy greeted Nami with a grin "Hey Nami! I found Robin and Zoro!" Zoro gave a small nod to Nami while Robin smiled and waved as well.

"Yeah, I can see." Nami stated almost disbelieving.

Hey, spending 3 hours with a person you thought was out to capture you and your friends, did things to you!

"Man am I hungry! So were is that shitty cook?" Zoro said patting his stomach. Robin nodded in agreement, " Have you guys seen Cook-san or anyone else?"

Luffy then began listing all the people he saw today " Well I haven't seen Sanji but I did see this guy with a crooked eye, oh and a lady with a moustache-" Nami cut Luffy's speech short by clamping her hand over his mouth.

Immediately he stop. Shivers crawled up and down his spine like spiders and a gut wrenching feeling exploded in him. Luffy felt his hands begin to sweat. Luffy rubbed his hands up and down the sides of his shorts while Nami explained that they hadn't seen anyone from the crew.

Nami kept her hand on Luffy mouth out of experience. Usually Luffy would continue talking even with Nami's hand over his mouth.

Tori was watching Luffy unusual behavior. Who knew rubber stored so much sweat? Unless..

Of course there was only one reliable explanation for this behavior!

Hormones!

Luffy of course knew what was going on, after all he was as dumb as everyone thought he was. He was just a little naïve at times. Also he had experience it before.

Back when he was fourteen he had a crush on an older women. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. One day he gathered his courage and went up to talk to the women. His palms got sweaty and he was paralyzed to the spot. The women was looking at him expectantly but all he could do was stare with his mouth wide open. The women eventually walked away, not caring that she broke poor Luffy's heart. Luffy being Luffy bounced back rather quickly and he was after all only attracted to her body.

Thoughts began swarming in Luffy's mind. He shut his eyes tightly to try and get rid of the thoughts. The chatter of his crewmates dulled in his mind. Luffy's eyes popped open suddenly. He stared at Nami, his hand began to reach out to touch her.

Tori was watching Luffy, ignoring the chatter of the swordsman, navigator and archeologist. She saw Luffy reach out to touch Nami but he pulled his back immediately. His hands turned into fists clenched against his side. 'Is this really just hormones?' Tori wondered.

Luffy wanted so badly to touch Nami, as if he was desperate. Luffy then saw his whole crew before him and he pulled his hand back. 'No.' He told himself. To him Nami was now untouchable.

Nami finally sensing Luffy discomfort, looked at his face with her hand still covering his mouth. Nami saw Luffy staring at her face. The expressions on his face were at first uncomfortable but quickly changed into….fear?

Luffy eye's met Nami's brown eyes. Fear spread through out his entire body. Luffy panicked. 'Why is she looking at me like that?' Whirled through his mind. Luffy ripped his face away from Nami's hand.

"I gotta..a go! Bye!" Luffy said as ran out the door jumped down the many stairs of the building to the first floor. Nami ran out behind, she looked down over the railing to see Luffy's retreating form out the front doors.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled. She immediately started to go down the stairs before a hand stopped. Tori wasn't looking at Nami but the doors Luffy ran out.

She then said quietly, "He has some things to think about now. He'll come back, just wait for him."

For once Nami listened to the mysterious girl. The two walked back inside to Tori's apartment.

0 0 0 0 0

With Luffy

0 0 0 0 0

Luffy ran through the crowds, never stopping. He slid through the crowd. He didn't care where he was going just as long as it was somewhere else than where Nami was. He ran past a group of caravans pulled by horses. Luffy didn't notice but on the caravan were fancy gold letters spelling :

_**Torikusuta Circus**_

Luffy eventually ran to the outskirts of the town. There were lots of hills and from what Luffy could tell there waves crashing just in front of them. Luffy now began walking slowly to the hill. The grass was pointing and colored yellow from the lack of rain. Luffy stood on the round point of the hill. He stared in awe of what was before him. It was the coral wall.

When they arrived Luffy didn't really care about the coral wall but now when there was nothing around him, he truly did concentrate. The wall was all different colors. Ranging from turquoises to the lightest pink. Little dots shined on the wall, they also were different colors.

Luffy finally adverted his eyes from the wall to the right of him. At first all he saw was a jungle but then as he looked higher, he saw tall buildings in the very distance. Luffy put his hat back on ,since it had fallen off as he was running, to keep the glaring sun out of his eyes.

'So that must be where all the Marine ships are.' Luffy thought remembering his conversation with his crew the day they arrived on the island. Luffy crouched down on his knees, giving the far away city one last glance before lying down. Luffy placed his hat over his face. Luffy had no intention of sleeping, just if someone did pass by they would hopefully not disturb him.

His crew. What happened to Franky, Sanji, Ussop and Chopper? Were they okay? Thoughts like these flew around in Luffy's head. Luffy gave up with his questions, how could his mind answer what it did not know?

Instead he began thinking about Nami and those few moments before he bolted out the door. Absent mindedly, Luffy licked his lips, remembering how his lips skimmed across her hand as he turned away.

Luffy then sat up, frustrated he thought 'Dammit what's wrong with me!?' Thinking back to the time he had a crush on that women he thought, 'It didn't hurt this much when she left!' He knew this time it was completely different. _He_ had left not her.

'How can I even feel this way about Nami? She has nothing in common with the other lady!' Even Luffy knew that was wrong. Nami was even better than the other women.

Nami had everything that men (except for odd one) wanted in a women. She was beautiful, smart, had a fun personality and of course was older (even if it was by one year to Luffy).

'Still she's even more. She's funny, feisty, strong, caring, quick to anger, cour-' Luffy stopped his thought. Most guys didn't like having a girl that's feisty (in the angry sense ;)

and gets angry easily. But for some reason Luffy loved that. It was always a fun to see what she would do even if it did usually end up with him and a black eye. And sometimes he would even fight back a little. It was so much fun to see her eyes sparkle with electricity.

Luffy promptly fell/laid back down with a 'thump'. He pulled the sides of his hat down, so the hat was pressing into his face. Luffy then remembered what Makino had told him about love.

"_Makino, how will I know when I am in love?"_

Luffy had come up with this question when he saw a man proposing to a women. The man had said he was in love with the women. Luffy smiled he was about eight years old when he walked into her bar in the middle and asked that question.

'Am I in love with Nami?'

"_When they make so frustrated that you just want to kiss them."_

Luffy pulled the hat down harder.

0 0 0 0 0 0

With Nami & Others

0 0 0 0 0 0

The three crewmates of Luffy sat down on the couch with worried expressions. Robin had tried reading her new books but she so worried she couldn't concentrate. Zoro had his arms cross and was tapping his foot against the wood floor. Nami was slouching a bit and fiddling with her thumbs.

Tori was sitting at the counter watching the worried crew. She sighed tiredly and glanced at the clock. She read 2:03. It had been half an hour since Luffy had left. Tori stood up and stretched. 'Its getting late, I really need to get going.' Tori thought.

"Okay, I'm going out for a bit, if you guys leave can you lock the door?" The pirates nodded before Tori walked out the door.

Nami soon stood up after Tori left. "I'm going to look for Luffy, what about you guys?" Nami asked as Robin and Zoro stood up.

"Yeah, I'll look for Luffy as well." Zoro said while resting a hand on one of his swords. Robin smiled as spoke, "I guess I'll have to look with you then so we won't have to look for two crewmates."

Zoro frowned at joke made at him he said nothing but "humph" and crossed his arms. Robin and Nami smiled at his behavior knowing that that was Zoro special way of giving into the ladies.

"Alright then! I'll go north while you two go south." Nami directed to her friends.

Nami went ahead of Robin and Zoro because they were locking the apartment. Nami looked at the street in front of her. It wasn't really busy after this was the slum part of the town. The road in front of her was huge. Off to the side were millions of tiny little alleys. Nami figured Luffy would have just gone straight ahead so she went straight too. Nami walked along the road avoided all the nasty looking people. Eventually the street began to gain more people. She looked at the shops and they seemed relatively fancy, so she wasn't in the slums any more explaining sudden crowd of people.

She swerved her way through the crowd. From what she could everyone was lining up in front of a big red caravan. Not interested in what was happening Nami pressed on. Eventually the buildings stopped. Beyond them were hills and a jungle off to the side. Nami walked out to the slope of the hill. Nami looked curiously at what appeared to be a red ribbon in the grass. As Nami got closer to the hill she began to hear a loud noise. It sounded like snoring?

Nami was a little bit shocked at first but then relaxed. She smiled at the sleeping form of her captain. His hat had fallen off his face, it was now just to the side of his head. Unconsciously Nami twirled a black bang (part of his fringe) in her finger. She then slid her hand through his hair. She felt his head move a little and suddenly she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away.

Luffy began stirring, his eyelids twitched a little before opening. He had a dreamy expression on his face as he looked at Nami. Then as if he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Nami, you're here!" Luffy said with his big boyish grin. Nami was surprised he did greet her loudly like he usually does. His voice was calm but happy none the less. Nami figuring he was just happy calmed as well.

"Yeah, I am." Nami said with a smile of her own. Luffy remember what had happened before but just thought 'Screw that I'm gonna show Nami the wall!'

Luff got up and offered Nami his hand. Nami unsure of whether to accept held back a little but soon gave in. After all right now they were just acting on the spur of the moment. Right?

Luffy pulled Nami up by hand, happy that she had accepted. Now that Nami stood up right Luffy spoke to her, "Nami check out the coral wall!" Luffy pointed out to the see. Nami took a step back in awe.

"Luffy it's amazing!" Nami exclaimed. It really was amazing. All the colors contrasting with each other and the glitter of different shades was amazing!

"Yeah, I know! That's why I showed ya!" Luffy said happily. Well he couldn't really show it to her, could he? After it was in front them but hey it's all spur of the moment.

Luffy then discovered he couldn't feel any straw on his head. Luffy then crouched down to grab his hat. Nami watched him place it on his head. Then that same question haunted her again.

Just which did he love more?

The hat or them?

Nami then decided she would just ask Luffy straight out. After all seeing is believing and they were acting on the spur of the moment.

"Luffy if you had a choice between saving your hat or the crew, who would you choose?" Nami asked seriously. Luffy's smile disappeared into a straight line. Then after a few seconds he replied, equally serous "I would save the crew." Nami breathed out a sigh of relief but then Luffy continued, "Then I would go get my hat!" Luffy was smiling while saying the last sentence.

Nami shook her head in frustration, taking this as a sign she wasn't happy Luffy stopped smiling.

"No, Luffy if you could _**only**_ save the hat or the crew." Nami said almost tiredly. "But I-" Luffy started but was roughly cut of by Nami.

"No buts Luffy! Just a straight answer!" Nami said staring into Luffy's eyes. Luffy stared back then without thinking he replied,

"You."

It was just the spur of the moment.

Right?

End of Chapter

**Authors Note: **I finally had a straight 2 hours to write this!

**List of AWESOME Reviewers!**

**Shijiro** Sorry about the last chapter being short and all! I finally got some LuNa in it!

**cc: **Yep! What ever doesn't kill ya makes you stronger! Thanks for the review!

**katatsumuri** Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks a lot!

**Flacacelecr13**Thanks a lot for all the reviews! Of course I'm going to continue! Thanks for the review!


	9. Almost

**Authors Note: PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING! **At the very end I'm not going to say he or she so that identity will still remain officially a mystery. You will get what I'm saying when you reach the end of this chapter! You will probably have a good guess by the end as far as the mysterious admiral goes.

**Disclaimer**: A girl can dream can't she? Oda-sensie owns One Piece not me.

**Chapter 9**

**Almost**

Nami wasn't even thinking as she stepped closer to Luffy and placed her hands on his shoulder. Luffy's hands found themselves at Nami's waist. Both of their eyes were barely open. Just enough to see below each others noses. Luffy could feel a warm breath brush over his lips. Involuntarily he inhaled.

Then as fate would have it, Nami's eyes opened up shock. Not because of what she was doing but because of what was coming. Nami stepped away from Luffy and stared at the sea.

Luffy opened his eyes when he felt cold salty air kiss his face. He looked over to Nami, to find her staring at the sea. He, following her example, looked at the sea as well. Luffy noticed how the waves had become slightly rougher and the temperature seemed to have dropped quite a bit. Suddenly a great shadow was cast upon him and then it disappeared. Luffy looked at the sun, clouds were passing through the sun's path causing giant shadows. The clouds were going at fast (faster than usual) pace. In the distance Luffy could see gray clouds heading their way.

Only one word crossed the two pirates minds. Storm. Nami looked at Luffy, she was silently apologising for not noticing the storm before. Luffy understanding her silent plea, shook his head and smiled.

The two started walking back towards the town. Nami was grateful for deciding to wear a long sleeve shirt today and her long board shorts. But. Nami also berated her self for deciding to wear a _white_ shirt. She glanced across to Luffy who was walking casually, staring straight ahead of themselves. She sighed, at the rate the clouds were going it would be raining in no time. If only she wasn't... distracted (yes, that's the right word), she could have predicted the weather and gone back to the apartment sooner.

Nami smiled grimly when they reached the town, at least when it did rain she would have some protection.

The navigator and captain walked along the road, the crowd had died down probably because of the temperature. Luffy glanced at his navigator, she was walking with her arms crossed and only looking where her feet were going. Luffy frowned was Nami unhappy because that he had nearly kissed her or was it because of the storm. Was it both? Luffy shook his head, absolving his thoughts by just agreeing that girls were to confusing.

Luffy and Nami were walking by a few local bars when the rain began pouring. Nami rushed into a bar with Luffy on her tail. They sat down at a table. Luffy noticed that Nami still hadn't unfolded her arms and seemed to be clutching her sides. Luffy puzzled by this, began to ask why she was doing that when a stomach growled. Luffy looked over at a blushing Nami and began to laugh out loud.

"I'm hungry! I didn't have any breakfast!" Nami said obliviously displeased with Luffy's actions (who still hadn't stopped laughing).

"Would ya like sum'thing ta eat madum?" The bar tender called out above Luffy's laughter. Immediately Luffy's laughter ceased but then he looked at the bar tender once and burst into another fit. The bar tender wasn't something you would call pretty, more along the lines of road kill with a goatee.

"Yes please, a turkey sandwich and maybe a steak for giggles over here." Nami called out. The man nodded and headed into the kitchen. The bar was completely empty, that was probably why Luffy's laughter had echoes. A vein began to bulge on Nami's temple, so to release all her anger she pounded Luffy into the ground. How she did that from across a table will never cease to amaze me. They could pay for some new floor tiles when they got their bill.

"Ow, Nami that hurt." Luffy said a little sadly as he got back onto his chair. Nami just glared at Luffy and looked out the window. Nami saw some red caravans across the street. She had seen these caravans all over the place when she was looking for Luffy. Nami noticed the gold writing on the caravan.

_**Torikusuta Circus**_

Nami wondered out loud. "Isn't that Tori's name? Torikusuta?" Luffy looked outside than at Nami. He smiled. "Yep, and you finally decided to call her Tori!" Nami glared at Luffy and was about to retort when the bar tender came to their table and gave them drinks.

He the tips of his lips (they are lips right?) moved upward in a smile. "These are own the house for being the first couple served today!" Nami's eyes widen and she quickly defended her self, "We are not a couple!" There was evidence of a blush across her face. Luffy however didn't say anything and sank into his chair as his blush rised.

"Wait!?" The two pirates stood still completely. The man pointed to Luffy then Nami and uncurled one finger on his other hand for each of them. The man looked at his fingers.

"There's two of you so aren't you a couple or are two thrice?..." The man began mumbling more while Nami just sweat dropped. Nami feeling guilty about yelling at him said, "Um yeah were a couple in that sense. Thanks." Nami took the drinks from the man and put them on the table.

The man then told them their food would be done in ten minutes and then he left. Nami and Luffy just drank their rum in a uncomfortable silence, watching drops of rain slide down the windows.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tori

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tori looked onto the deck and smiled gratefully. 'No, annoying Marines today.' Tori thought happily. Sure it was raining but hey no Marines! Although Tori silently wondered where they were and what they were doing. She walked across the deck and into the cabin. There were stairs leading downwards to a hall. Along the hall was many doors, living blocks, the kitchen, the navigational room and of course the Admirals cabin ,the very last door.

Tori walked pasted all the doors and only stopping for the last one. She opened the door and found a bed on the right wall, a shelf of books and a desk in the very centre of the room. Tori walked towards the desk, holding onto the edges as the boat lurched. Tori placed her self in the seat. On the desk were some papers and a cup of hot chocolate, her favourite. Tori took a sip of the drink and eyed some papers. The title of one paper was The Plan's Progress.

Tori set the mug down and lifted the paper up for closer inspection, she read the following:

_Things have been going surprisingly fast. We already have four pirates in the underground dungeon._

_The mascot, Chopper. Franky the Cyborg. Black Leg Sanji. And some long nosed guy._

_We still have yet to capture the other four._

_We await your orders and return._

_Vice-Admiral Sasuke_

'They've been busy, so things seem to be going a head of schedule, huh?' Tori smirked. She put the report down on a corner of the desk. The next thing she saw was a yellow sticky note on the next page. It had four red tickets with gold printing. It said _**Torikusuta Circus **_and on the back of each ticket was a seat number. The seats weren't all together but separated in couples, two here, two there. There was some writing on the note as well. Tori read:

_Dearest Admiral Warai,_

_I have considered your request, everything shall be done according to plan as long as all damages our paid. Also my co-workers and I want twice as much money as opposed to the arranged amount. There are four tickets if you shall need anymore just ask._

_Yoshi Eku, Owner and Ring Master of Torikusuta Circus__TM_

Tori eyed the little trade mark symbol with humour, 'cocky much? she thought to herself. Tori took the tickets and placed them in the pocket of her shorts. In place of the tickets, Tori opened up a desk draw and placed a small key (from the draw) on to the sticky note.

Tori got up and left the room. She walked down the hall with a smirk, thinking,

'Time to make things interesting.'

-- - - - - - - - - - - -

Zoro and Robin

--- - - - - - - - - - - -

The swordsman walked casually down the street in the rain while his partner walked with an umbrella shielding her self from the water bullets. Being the lady Robin was she had offered Zoro to come under the umbrella so he didn't catch a cold but Zoro being a man said "It's just water."

Robin and Zoro were on thier way back to the apartment after a unsuccessful search. On this side of the town their was a lot of restaurants and shops. Also there was a giant red tent that appeared to be a circus. They were nearing the apartment complex because the walls started to look grungy.

Robin stopped suddenly, Zoro turned to find her looking at a newsstand. The stand was locked up but the newspaper was still on display. The first page had a bunch of Marines in a big line. The picture was taken from far away so you couldn't see the details. What Zoro and Robin could see were dark forms of the things the marines were carrying. And one of the things had what appeared to be a long stick pointing out, a nose.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Admiral

-- - - -- - - -- -- --- - -

The Admiral hoped from roof top to roof top. They were looking for a certain blacksmith shop. They zipped up their jacket for it had started to hail. They arrived at the rooftop of their destination. They began climbing down a ladder hidden of to the side of the building. They walked over to the back door. While sniffling the Admiral knocked on the door.

An old man with glasses answered the door. The man's mouth hung open a bit but then he found voice and greeted his visitor, "Good afternoon Admiral Warai."

The Admiral nodded and spoke to the man, "You to Jack, and I trust you have finished the upgrades..?" The man nodded stiffly and gestured for them to come inside.

The workshop was very humid and dusty. There pounds of coal all over the place and bits and pieces of metal. There were black streaks among the wall as well. The furnest and anvil were in the right corner while a giant table was in the centre filled with tools and such. One thing caught the Admirals eye. There was a wooden staff and a bag covering its top.

'Be ready Straw Hat because our battle is near!'

End of Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** You may be thinking Tori is the admiral but remember things can be taken to different ways!

Oh yeah I forgot to mention this, I got flamed a while back and you can flame if you want cause I honestly don't care if you do. I won't go crazy and disrespect you or anything like that so go ahead and flame if you want. Just one thing, please don't swear if you do!

**List of AWESOME Reviewers!**

wheathermangohanssj4: I think Luffy understands love to a certain extent. I was just trying to get Luffy to realize he doesn't like Nami just because of hormones. Thanks for the review as always! ;)

kage karasu: Lol! I was just waiting for some one to say that! ;) Near the end the title will make sense! Thanks for the review! There's going to be more LuNa soon!

Nuit Fleur: Thanks! That I had be so eager to to write that ending to hear peoples opinions!

onepiece fanatic: THANK YOU! I was worried if they were OOC! Now that things have calmed down I'm going to have more time to write!

Shijiro: Remeber things can be taken two different ways!

Flacacelecr13: I hope you weren't disappointed there. Actually you probably were, who doesn't want them to kiss? Don't worry there will be kiss, though it won't be like you probably think it will. Trust me at the end theres gonna be so much fluff your gonna explode! Thanks.

CrazyGirlofManyNames: Thanks! I like cute things!


	10. Important Notice! It Begins!

I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THE STORY SHORTER!

This is due to lack of reviews. I will finish the story just I have cut out the circus part and some things. The ending will be the same just the middle has been cut short! Sorry to those who have actually been reading my story! Reviews are what give me the confidence and joy of writing and I haven't gotten very many ,so :(. I have decided to make a epilogue chapter at the end to make up for the loss of the middle!

The next chapter will be longer! I promise!

**Disclaimer: **Oda-sensie owns One Piece

Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes!

**It Begins **

Robin grabbed the newspaper. Zoro was right behind looking over her shoulder at the paper.

Zoro then asked quietly, "Don't you think that looks like..." Robin nodded and began to read the paper out loud, "The Marines were seen early this morning carrying four bodies around. It has been speculated that these are the bodies of some of the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Robin looked at a Zoro, "They said four bodies, so that means..." Zoro eyes widened in shock and simultaneously they both said,

"Ussop, Chopper, Sanji, Franky!"

Two began racing down the street with one thing on their mind, Nami and Luffy. As they were running Robin spoke, "They're hunting us down, we have to get to Nami and Luffy! Maybe they will be at the apartment!"

Zoro began to run faster as well as Robin. Zoro then worried aloud, "What if Nami didn't find Luffy!? The Marines could get her anytime!"

Robin didn't answer, worry shook throughout her body. They ran faster, their muscles began pleading them to stop. They reached the apartment complex and climbed up the stairs to Tori's apartment. Robin slammed against door and tried to turn the knob. Robin panicked, the door was still locked. They hadn't come back.

Zoro was behind her and panting heavily. He looked up at her eyes and instantly knew.

"What do we do now?" Zoro asked, still breathing heavily. Robin shook her head, the sounds of rain pounding on the building was not helping her thought process.

" I don't know. Maybe we should wait here?" Zoro shook his head and disagreed, "But then the Marines could get them!"

Robin looked at Zoro with weary eyes, "Yes, but what else can we do?" Zoro stood up, he rested one hand on Kuina's sword for comfort.

"We can look for them!" Zoro said determined. Robin was getting to point of a major headache.

"It's raining now! They would have gone to get shelter by now! They could in any of the 900 buildings in this town!"

Zoro beamed at her, "Well this is one building so there's only 899 left! Lets go!"

Zoro ran out the building with Robin behind him muttering about the swordsman.

* * *

With Luffy and Nami

* * *

The two pirates ate silently with the exception of Luffy loud slurping and chewing noises. However, the bartender was busy talking on a Den Den Mushi. To the Marines. 

"Hi, I'am Jooske Rookit's fr'am The Pearly Cla'am! E've gota a pieratt with'a straw hat! Could'a be the pieratt in the newspaper?"

The hillbilly bartender nodded to the words be spoken to him on the Den Den Mushi.

"Yeppers, that'a excaly him!"

More nodding, a few 'a huh's.

"They're atta Pearly Cla'am on Oaky Street!"

The bartender then hung up and went to go get the bill for his customers.

* * *

With the Admiral

* * *

"What is it!?This is only for emergencys!" Hissed the Admiral into a portable Den Den Mushi. The admiral had been on their way back to their hideout. 

A fumbling voice on the other line apologised and explained, "Sorry but Straw Hat Luffy and Cat Burglar are in the Pearly Clam on Oakey Street! Also Nico Robin and a marimo haired guy are headed their way!"

The Admiral stopped running and stood still, then spoke back, "Get whoever the Vice-Admiral is to bring all the Marines he can and get them to Oakey Street! I'll meet them there!"

The Admiral then hanged up and began running to Oakey Street with a spear strapped to her back.

'Guess I won't be needed those circus tickets.'

* * *

With Nami and Luffy

* * *

"Hey I wasn't done eating!" Nami yelled at the bartender. The bartender was pushing them out the door of the bar for no apparent reason. While Nami struggled with the bartender, Luffy happily obliged since he still had his steak in his mouth.

The second Nami and Luffy were out the door the bartender promptly shut the door without answering any questions. Just for safe measure the bartender put the closed sign up.

Nami crossed her arms, her shirt was now dry but it was still very cold. The rain wasn't pouring as hard as it was half an hour ago, it had turned into a light shower.

"That jerk!" Nami complained loudly as she walked out into the pouring rain. Luffy followed behind just grunting to Nami as he chewed on his meat.

"How could he kick us out into the cold and raining street!?" Nami whined loudly again, oblivious to what Luffy was doing.

"Let's go-" Nami abruptly stopped talking when she felt a small weight on her head and some straw grazing her forehead.

"Luffy?" Nami said as she turned to face Luffy. Luffy just gave a small smile and headed forwards with the aftertaste of meat still fresh in his mouth.

Nami pulled the straw hat down a bit more to cover more of the back her head. She smiled at Luffy's back with a small blush rising to her cheeks. Nami walked faster to keep up with Luffy. The straw hat didn't help Nami much but it gave her a sense of comfort and it did keep the rain out of her face.

Luffy stopped and put his hand out to stop Nami from going any farther. Luffy got into a fighting pose and stood protectively in front of Nami.

"Nami stay close to me!"

The End of Chapter 10

The battle will begin next chapter!

I have to hurry and go to a camp right now for the week! I'm supervising!


	11. Dealings With Marines

**Disclaimer:** If I owned One Piece then I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction! Oda owns OP!

**Authors Note:** Sorry for this being late! I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so you have been warned!

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes!

**Chapter 11**

**Marine Dealings**

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Nami looked worriedly at Luffy who was standing still, staring at some buildings. Nami glanced around when Luffy didn't answer her, she was looking for something unusual. Breath hitched in Nami's throat unexpectedly as she stared at Tori who was sitting on the edge of the rooftop in front of them. Tori was smiling and swinging her legs back and forth. Nami noticed she was wearing a black coat over her clothing and some sort of spear was strapped to her back.

Nami then heard foot steps from behind, she turned around to see Zoro and Robin panting. Through Robin's pants, Nami heard Robin say, "The-Marines they've got- the crew!"

Nami's eyes widen, she tried to go to Robin but Luffy had a strong grip on Nami's wrist. Luffy was still looking at Tori who was still swing her legs around. Robin and Zoro noticed Tori as well. Nami watched their reactions, Zoro eyes only hardened while Robin seemed to be staring in shock.

Robin then stuttered to Nami, "Torrikusuta...what is her last name?" Nami gave a puzzled look, "Tekiya, why?"

Something weird was definitely going on, 'Why is everyone acting like this? It's just Tori.' Nami wondered. Nami's answer only made Robin's face intensify.

"Faker...Tekiya means faker! I read it in my book while we were waiting for Luffy!" Robin exclaimed.Nami only gave Robin a confused reply, "What?" Robin voice and face trembled a bit, "You must have seen the Circus caravans! Why would a Circus be called Torikusuta!? It means trickster!"

Nami's eyes widen and she looked back at Tori. All of a sudden, shouts and the sounds of shoes hitting wet pavement echoed the street. Luffy's grip on Nami loosened when he told her, "Get your Clima Tact and run!"

Nami reached for her staff that was tied behind her back, she nearly jumped when she saw Tori stand up.

"Nami! Robin! Go now!" Luffy shouted at the two girls. As Zoro drew his swords, they heard the shouts get louder they were coming from behind them. Zoro decided he would fight off whatever was coming and leave Tori or whatever the hell her name was, to Luffy.

Nami and Robin started to panic a bit, if they went forward they would go straight to Tori, if they went down the road they crash into the thing that was heading this way. Nami looked at Luffy, his wet bangs clung to his forehead which made shadows over his eyes. Luffy was giving off a dangerous vibe, Nami grew scared, Luffy wasn't usually like this when a fight began.

"Oi! A whole bunch of Marines are coming after you! You should get back to your ship!" Tori yelled to the remaining Straw Hats.

Nami glanced at Luffy whose fist were clenched, " YOU WERE TOYING WITH US THE ENTIRE TIME!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs. Luffy looked insanely angry. Tori only chuckled, "Sorry, it's a habit." Tori didn't sound the least apologetic at all.

Luffy glared while taking a step forward, " Yeah I guess I forgot that Marines are all assholes, not to mention cowards!"

Nami wanted to pound Luffy into the ground, from looks of it Robin was terrified of Tori and Robin doesn't get scared usually.

Tori then crouched down a bit and disappeared. She appeared once again this time only a step away from Luffy. Nami and Robin stepped back a few feet.

"It sounds like your trying to challenge me, well I accept but not here. We might damage some buildings. Meet me on the Marine boat at the docks." With that final message she disappeared once more, Nami saw again on a rooftop and then she disappeared again. Nami noted that she must be using the Soru ability.

Without a warning Luffy ran off in Tori's direction just before a hundred Marines came around the corner. Zoro put Wado Ichimonji in his left hand since he only had two swords now. He charged right into the Marines.

While the Marines were occupied, Robin ran over to Nami and began to explain, "That girl was Admiral Warai Torikusuta! I heard about her through Crocodile! She's been ordering the Marines to kidnap the others!" Robin gave Nami a worried look, "She's dangerous, may be even as dangerous as CP9!"

Nami's eyes widen. How could she not have realized it! Tori had been giving out clues dead right and center!

_"The Marines had somehow found them..."_

_"So how did you steer you boat in those strong currents with a sprained arm__?"_

_"__Also she loves to toy with her enemies"_

"..._So you would have to be the Pirate __Prince__."_

_"She also has the skills of a master when it comes to staffs and spears."_

_"Ranging from weapon masters..."_

"Dammit! Where are the others now!?" Nami asked Robin, the rain had begun to pour again, bullets of water shot into their backs. In front of them the Marines were still trying to fight off Zoro. Occasionally a Marine would shoot up from the crowd and fall back down into the ground.

" I don't know!" Robin said worriedly. Nami then placed her staff in her injured hand and ran towards to crowd of Marines, ignoring Robin's calls. Nami reached out and grabbed a collar and pulled it towards her. Nami didn't take time to look at the person's face until she had shoved them against the wall.

Nami's eyes widen in shock as she looked at the Marines face but kept her grip strong.

"You were the girl at the bar! You guys have been playing us from the very beginning!" Nami yelled at the silver haired woman with a captains hat.

"Took ya long enough to figure it out! And here I heard you were smart!" The Marine mocked Nami. Nami shoved the girl harder against the wall and took out the lightning part of her Clima Tact. A Thunder Ball was hanging on the tip of her staff and held closely to the woman's face.

"Shut up! Now tell me where my friends are!" Nami yelled at her, the woman gulped nervously. She looked terrified of Nami.

"There's a warehouse at the docks! You can't miss it! In there are stairs leading to a basement! Your friends are there!" The terrified woman said. Nami held her Clima Tact even closer to her face. The rain made sparks fly from the Thunder Ball.

"Is there anyone guarding it?" Nami said with cold rage. The woman was absolutely terrified now.

"YES! There's one person in the basement! The Vice-Admiral is guarding the keys!" The silver haired woman quickly said. Nami let go of the woman and sprinted to the docks leaving Robin with the Marine.

Nami stopped and quickly shouted back to Robin, "Help Zoro and meet me at ship when you're done!" Robin nodded and then Nami started running again.

The silver haired Marine had drawn a sword and stalked towards Robin, who in turn sprouted a hand on top of her back and on her leg. Robin then knocked the Marines legs out behind her knee caps and used the hand on her back to slam her head into the concrete, knocking the poor woman unconscious.

Robin then began to work on the Marines that hadn't had a taste of Zoro's Oni Giri.

* * *

With Luffy

* * *

Luffy had just hopped on the boat to find Tori standing there with her spear in hand. Luffy stared at the spear head. It was shaped like a flame and had black swirls designed on the blade. Luffy also noticed that the something bluish was outlining the blade.

"I should warn you my the blade has Sea Stone melted within. So as long as my blade stays in your body you will be completely useless." Tori warned the young pirate. Luffy nodded and cracked his knuckles then got in his fighting stance. Tori stood motionless allowing Luffy to throw the first punch. Luffy's arm stretched way past her head.

"Soru, right?" Luffy questioned as his arm zipped into place. Tori nodded and said,"Yep, I guess you know all about it because of CP9, fortunately for you I haven't mastered Rokushiki."

Luffy gave her a puzzled look and asked, "Why are you telling me all this?" Tori only shrugged and stated, "I know so much about your fighting techniques yet you barely know anything about mine. I figure it was unfair to fight without letting you know."

Luffy smiled in return, this time he didn't ask any more questions, he waved at Tori and disappeared.

Luffy appeared right in front of Tori except he was crouching. Luffy then tried to upper-cut Tori who lifted her head back just in time. Luffy then stretched out one leg and swung towards Tori's ankles. Tori jumped back, then charged at Luffy but used Soru right in front of him. The next thing Luffy saw was Tori above him and spear aimed right at his head. Luffy barrel rolled out of the way.

Tori's spear had broken the deck's floorboards. Luffy looked in awe as thunder had shot down from the sky to Tori's blade. It caused a small fire to start. Luffy was briefly reminded of Enel. As Tori was picking her spear up Luffy launched a Gum Gum Bazooka.

"Shit!" Tori swore loudly as she let go of the spear to dodge Luffy's fists.

Luffy's arms returned to normal as he smirked at Tori. "You forgot to mention the thunder thing."

Tori smiled, "Sorry, it slipped my mind. Looks like I'm not going to be able to use though, you're too fast for it."

Tori then used Soru and landed behind Luffy. She slammed her leg into his back causing him to stumble forward and spit some blood out.

Luffy smirked and wiped the blood from his chin and charged at Tori.

* * *

With Nami

* * *

Nami sprinted to the docks. She looked around eagerly for a warehouse.

" 'Can't miss it' my ass!" Nami swore loudly. Her eyes darted around. She could see the Marine boat way down in the distance, she prayed desperately that Luffy was okay.

Nami eyes then found the words 'Boat Warehouse' along a big steel building that looked like a shed. Nami rushed to the door to find the handles chained together. Nami took out her Clima Tact and slammed it across a handle bar. The handle hung loosely on the chain. Nami mentally swore when she saw a small crack through the middle of her staff.

Nami then saw thunder hit the Marine boat in the distance, 'Luffy, please don't try anything stupid!'. Sadly Nami knew Luffy would most probably do something stupid.

Nami kicked the door open to find the warehouse filled with schooners. Seaweed and moss gave the room a damp feeling. It was pure black except when lighting shot through the sky, Nami could just barely see the outlines of the boats.

Nami pressed her good hand on the wall and started walking beside the wall cautiously. Nami realized she had hit a boat when her sprained arm rang with pain. She looked around to find the boat that she had hit but all the boats were at least 20 feet away.

Nami then saw a vague line of something to her right. She reached out to touch it. It was wet and hard and from its texture Nami could tell it was wood. Her hand grasped the wood. Lightning shone outside for a few seconds. In that time Nami declared it was a railing leading downwards.

She had found the stairs.

Carefully Nami went to the stairs while trying to avoid anything that may have been left on the ground. Nami nearly screamed, but bit her tongue, just as a rat ran down the stairs. Nami started to carefully descend down the stairs. From the top of the stairs she could see a small light.

As Nami went down she saw the light was coming from a barred window in a steel door. When Nami reached the bottom she could hear whistling from behind the door. She peered in the window to see a man with his back facing her. The guy was sitting on a chair swinging keys around his index finger.

Nami gingerly began to ease the door open, trying to avoid any squeaks from the wet hinges. Sadly fate did not grant Nami's wishes.

Man swung around the second the door squeaked. The man smirked at Nami's shocked face. His muscles rippled as he stood up. Nami rushed inside and quickly shut the door behind her, leaving the dark haired man slightly confused.

The basement didn't really look like a basement at all. It was more like a dimly lit hall with doors on side and a desk in far corner.

Nami looked around to see the doors made of thick steel, she also noted that a door had a bluish shine to them. 'The shine is Sea Stone probably.' Nami thought as she prepared her Clima Tact.

Nami panicked slightly when she fingered the crack in her staff. The man stood stationery, smirking at Nami very much like Tori had done to Luffy. The man gave the keys on last twirl before tossing them to the desk behind him.

"You know I rather not fight a girl-" Nami cut the Marine off, "Then give me the keys and get out!" Nami yelled at him.

The man shrugged and got into his fighting stance with legs at shoulder distance and arms in a boxing formation to guard his head.

Nami also got in her stance when the man said, " Sorry I can't do that even if I don't want to fight you. By the way the names Mairat Sasuke."

Nami nodded and charged, first she swung her staff straight down on his head only to have him upper block it. His arms were in the shape of an X as Nami pushed down. Nami retreated when she saw a blue shard fly from the crack, which was unnoticed by Sasuke.

Nami pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, "I'm Nami." She said before charging once more, this time she faked left then right and finally ducked down to swing at his legs. Sasuke almost fell for her right fake but regain his composure quickly enough to jump up and avoid Nami.

A crack echoed throughout the hall. Nami's Clima Tact had hit the wall which sent splinters going in all directions. Nami looked horrified when she saw half her staff rolling on the floor.

Sasuke had began to laugh, Nami quickly got up slid through his legs and got back up and sprinted to the desk. Nami found what she had been hoping for, a slingshot with some ammo next to it.

Nami recognized the bullets as Ussop's Exploding Stars. Nami quickly loaded the slingshot and shot it at ,the now running Sasuke who had an angry face. The bullet landed right in Sasuke's stomach causing him to lean over which got smoke in his face. Nami quickly grabbed the broken half of her staff and slammed it down between his shoulder and neck.

Sasuke's body dropped silently on the floor. Nami sighed and grabbed the keys off the desk. Nami opened the door closest to her, which had the bluish shine to it. Inside was Chopper moaning softly on the ground.

Nami rushed over to Chopper, his eyes were closed, he seemed to be sleeping. Nami shook his shoulders but only got a moan. Nami shook harder but nothing else happened. Nami then smirked and shouted in Chopper's ear, "Chopper a zombie is trying to eat your soul!"

Immediately Chopper woke up squealing, "SOMEBODY SAVE ME-oh." Chopper had opened his eyes to see Nami grinning at him. Nami then grabbed chopper and lifted him to his feet.

"Come on! I'll explain everything once we get everyone to the ship!" Nami told Chopper as they both rushed out the cell. Nami begun fumbling with the keys for the next door. She couldn't find the right key until Chopper just used his beast point and lifted the door off its hinges. Nami sweat dropped and mumble a quick thanks.

Inside the cell was Sanji, Nami told Chopper to go open up all the other cells.

Sanji was chained to the wall and seemed to be muttering things with his eyes closed. Nami learned from her previous experience and shouted in Sanji's ear, "Robin kissed Zoro!"

Sanji woke up with flames in his eyes, he broke through the chains and shouted "Never!" Nami could hear from the next cell, Franky crying and saying "There's nothing sweeter than true love!"

Nami grabbed Sanji's hand (who was positive this was a dream) and ran out the cell, calling to Franky, "Come one!"

Nami stopped by the last cell and let go of Sanji's hand. Inside Chopper was trying to wake Ussop, "umm We just found One Piece!" Chopper said excitedly, sadly it didn't work.

Nami ran over to Ussop's slumped form and yelled, "You just beat up Crocodile!"

Ussop woke up and said, "What!?No way!" Ussop didn't seem to have understood what he had said and blinked around. Suddenly it dawned on him, "You guys the Marine's kidnapped me!"

Everyone just sweat dropped when Nami banged him on the head. Nami then led everyone out of the basement and through the dark warehouse. So far everyone had come out with only a few scratches except for Ussop who banged his head on some unexpected rudders.

Nami explained to the group that they had to get to the boat quickly. The group sprinted down the dock, heading the opposite way of the Marine boat.

Nami gave the Marine boat one final glance.

_'Don't die __Luffy__!'_

End of Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** I think Chapter 12 will be the last chapter before the epilogue! Sadly I've worked through this chapter for two days trying to fix up but somehow it disappoints me.

**PLEASE REVIEW AT LEAST ONCE IF YOU HAVE PUT THIS STORY ON FAVEVOURITES OR ALERTS!**

The reason I ask this is because that way I know you guys are actively reading the story.

**AWESOME REVIEWER AWARD GOES TO **(DRUM ROLL)

**Cap'n****Sanji**

Thanks for reviewing both my Bleach and One Piece story! It was a big help and confidence booster!


End file.
